Secuestradas
by isakristen
Summary: Edward Cullen, un agente especial del F.B.I que espera reconciliarse con su mujer Isabella Cullen luego de una fuerte discusión, se entera de que el vuelo que ella y su hija Elizabeth, de tres años de edad, abordaron, es secuestrado por el mismo grupo criminal que él está persiguiendo. Sin tiempo a reunir a su equipo, tendrá que detenerlos si quiere llegar a salvarlas.
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

¿Por qué ellas?

¿Por qué mi esposa y mi hija, si ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto?

Soy un idiota, no cumplí con mi promesa… Esa que les hice un mes atrás. Si hubiese estado con ellas en ese avión, nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo. No sé en qué momento dejé de lado a mi familia…a mi Bella, mi dulce Bella, aquella hermosa castaña de ojos achocolatados que me enamoró desde el primer día que la conocí. Ya han pasado ocho años de eso. A mi princesa Lizzy, mi pequeña castaña de ojos verdes esmeraldas tan idénticos a los míos, pero tan parecida a su madre.

Todo por mi estúpido trabajo. Desde que me nombraron jefe de mi equipo y nos dieron el caso Vulturi, mi vida se convirtió en una pesadilla. Lo único que quería y lo que me importaba más que esta misión, era que mis princesas estuvieran completamente seguras… pero al final fallé.

No supe protegerlas, y ahora ocurría mi más grande temor. Aunque deba dar mi vida, lograré traerlas a salvo.


	2. Aniversario

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta.**

**_www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction_**

**_._**

**_Aniversario_**

**BPov**

Me desperté y estaba en brazos de mi Adonis, mi dios griego, mi Edward. Hoy era un día muy especial para ambos, hoy trece de agosto cumplíamos cinco felices años de casados.

Lo observé dormir por un rato. Él es tan hermoso y varonil, tiene mandíbula cuadrada, labios carnosos de color rojo, nariz perfilada, cejas pobladas, unas bellas esmeraldas por ojos. Le daba las gracias a Dios que mi pequeña los haya heredado. Tracé cada una de ellas sin llegar a tocar su piel, no quería que despertara aún. Pero si quería disfrutar aunque sea de un rapidito, debía levantarme, además de que quería prepárale un rico desayuno.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado, moviendo, con un poco de esfuerzo, su torneado brazo. Salí de la habitación cubierta por el albornoz de seda color canela a juego con el camisón. Llegué a la cocina y empecé a preparar el desayuno: tostadas francesas con mermelada de fresa, huevos con beicon y tocino, zumo de naranja, café para ambos y una pequeña torre de hot-cakes.

Subí a paso lento hacia la habitación, siempre he sido caracterizada por mi torpeza, así que no quería que se cayera nada y que el ruido despertara a mi princesa, puesto que todos mis planes se irían a la basura. Me asomé por la puerta de la habitación de mi nena y ésta seguía plácidamente dormida, por lo que continué mi camino.

Al entrar a la habitación, no vi a Edward en la cama dónde lo había dejado, en cambio se escuchaba el agua correr en la regadera. Dejé la bandeja con las cosas en la mesita de noche, salí a pasos silenciosos de nuevo al pasillo, cerré con sumo cuidado de que no sonara la puerta de la habitación de mi princesa y volví a la habitación. En lo que cerraba la puerta tras de mí, Edward venía saliendo del cuarto de baño cubierto solo por una toalla enredada en sus caderas y con otra se secaba el cabello. ¿Por qué se tenía que ver tan malditamente sexy?

En cuanto que me vio, sonrió pícaramente, con esa sonrisa torcida baja bragas que hacía que las mías se mojaran al instante, como era el caso en estos momentos, ya estaba más que húmeda. Estaba excitada y preparada para sentirlo dentro de mí.

Se acercó como un felino que acorrala a su presa, con paso decidido, llegó frente a mí y me dio un gran beso. Nuestros labios siempre encajaban como dos piezas de un puzzle, su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca de forma salvaje; era la forma que me volvía completamente loca. Comenzó a recorrer cada milímetro de mi boca, mi lengua acarició la suya. Sentí sus fuertes manos en mi trasero, instándome a rodearlo con mis piernas, por lo que con un pequeño salto tenía sus caderas entre ellas, mientras que él me sostenía por el trasero.

Me restregué contra su enorme erección logrando que me humedeciera más. Se separó un poco para dejarme recuperar el aire en mis pulmones, que ya me lo pedían a gritos, comenzó a besar mi cuello, a trompicones nos llevó hasta la cama, se dejó caer encima de mí. Le iba a decir sobre el desayuno, pero la idea murió al sentir cómo rompía de forma brusca la bata y luego le seguía el camisón. Pegué un gritito de protesta, el cual sus labios silenciaron de inmediato. Se separó de mi boca, recorrió mi cuello dejando besos húmedos, llegó hasta mis senos, los lamió, chupó, mordisqueó, los degustó como si fueran el más rico manjar que hubiera probado en toda su vida.

—Ese me gustaba —reproché cuando encontré mi voz. Escuché su melodiosa risa. Había escogido anoche ese camisón por ser muy sexy y sensual, era transparente y llegaba hasta la punta de mi trasero, mis braguitas eran de encaje tipo tanga.

—A mí también, te compraré toda la puta tienda —dijo al momento de romper mis bragas.

—Edward —chillé, pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada más, sentí su húmeda lengua en mi intimidad. Me mordí el labio inferior para callar el grito de placer que tenía atorado en la garganta. Lo sentí lamer y lamer, mordisquear mi clítoris, acariciar con sus aventureros dedos mis pliegues, mi centro, hasta que de repente… tenía a dos de ellos dentro de mí—. Humm —gemí.

Dios… ¿qué tenía ese hombre que me volvía loca con tan solo una caricia? Empezó a bombardearme rápido con sus dedos mientras que su boca chupaba mi clítoris. Me tapé la boca con una mano para callar mis gritos y fuertes gemidos, sino mi labio comenzaría a sangrar de un momento a otro por la fuerte presión que estaba ejerciendo en él. El remolino en mi vientre cada vez se hacía más intenso, estaba por llegar.

—Estoy cerca, amor —susurré gimiendo.

—Déjate venir, princesa, córrete para mí. —Sus palabras fueron el detonante de mi orgasmo. Me mordí fuertemente la mano para no gritar.

Edward lamió todos mis jugos, se separó un poco de mí, subió hasta mí boca y me besó. Un beso profundo al cual pude probarme a mí misma, ya que tenía restos de mi orgasmo en sus labios. Como pude, logré meter mí mano en medio de nuestros cuerpos y tomé su miembro, él es grande y grueso.

Si no tuviéramos una relación desde hace casi seis años, llegaría a pensar que él no cabría dentro de mí, ya que su cuerpo es grande y fuerte, y en cambio el mío es pequeño y delgado. Pero ese trozo de carne era mi perdición, gracias a él, tenía a mi lado lo más importante de mi vida, mi princesa, mi pequeña Elizabeth.

No sabía en qué momento se le había caído la toalla o él se la había quitado. Toqué con mis dedos la punta que estaba húmeda por el líquido pre-seminal y lo extendí con mi mano por toda su longitud; lo sentía caliente, duro, pero tan suave a la vez. Lo acaricié de arriba hacia abajo, al llegar de nuevo a la punta lo apreté un poco. Edward gimió quedito contra mis labios, hasta que de repente su gran mano detuvo mi tarea, la tomó y la colocó encima de mi cabeza junto con la otra sin dejar de besarme y me penetró sin previo aviso.

—Oh Dios. —Medio gemí, medio grité sobre sus labios.

De un segundo a otro, lo tenía dentro de mí embistiendo a una velocidad considerable, fuerte y duro. Era muy rara la vez que lo hacíamos de esta manera, siempre era muy tierno y gentil, pero cuando se le salía lo cavernícola, me fascinaba. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, mis caderas salían a su encuentro. El hueso de su pelvis chocaba contra mi clítoris enviando electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo mucho más placentera la acción.

Volvió a besarme sin detener sus fuertes y profundas embestidas, su lengua recorrió toda mi boca, acariciaba la mía con ferocidad. Soltó una de sus manos, dejando las mías agarradas con una sola, su mano libre acarició mi mejilla, mi cuello, mis senos; pellizcó mi duro pezón, bajó por todo mi abdomen, acarició mi vientre, siguió bajando hasta acariciar mi clítoris por unos segundos. El remolino de mi vientre se intensificó, estaba por llegar a la cúspide del cielo. Su mano siguió bajando hasta llegar mi pantorrilla izquierda, la enrolló ahí. Con un rápido movimiento, él la tenía sobre su hombro.

—Edward. —Mi grito murió en su boca. De esta forma lo sentía más profundo, más salvaje, pero me gustaba.

—Mi Bella —gimió sobre mis labios—. Eres tan malditamente estrecha —dijo embistiendo. Sentía mis paredes estrecharse en torno a su miembro, mientras este palpitaba en mi interior—. Vente conmigo, nena.

—Edward —susurré entre dientes, mordiendo mi labio inferior y enterrando mis uñas en su espalda cuando alcancé mi tan anhelado orgasmo. Él calló el suyo mordiendo fuertemente mi cuello. Mierda, eso iba a dejar una marca y Lizzy se baña conmigo, además de ser muy posesiva. Sentí su cálido y espeso semen en mis entrañas—. Te amo —musité acariciando su suave y ancha espalda, su cabello revuelto y sus fuertes brazos.

—Yo también te amo —declaró en mi oído, para luego besar mi cuello—. Lamento eso —articuló besando la zona donde me había mordido—. No me pude contener.

—Ahora no sé qué le voy a decir a Lizzy —dije besando su mejilla. Escuché su risa melodiosa.

—No va a ser necesario decirle que fui yo, ella lo sabrá. Dile que tenía mucha hambre y el desayuno aún no estaba listo. Como te veías tan apetitosa luego de trabajar en él, pensé que serías comestible —expuso con una risita—. Y dile que eres mía.

—Idiota —regañé golpeándolo en el brazo. Sabía que no estaba hablando de esa clase de comida, además lo hacía para molestarla—. Edward. —Comencé, iba a felicitarlo por nuestro aniversario, aunque me extrañaba que él en ningún momento lo hiciera. Tal vez lo había hecho y no lo había escuchado, cuando hacía el amor con Edward tendía a no estar atenta de mí alrededor, solo de Lizzy… pero él se alejó de mí como si tuviera peste.

—Dios, se me hizo tarde y tengo que estar dentro de diez minutos en la agencia —exclamó entrando a pasos apresurados al armario.

Sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba de dolor. ¿Será que no se acuerda como el año pasado? _"No, tonta, claro que se acuerda. Verás cómo llega a la hora de la cena con un lindo ramo de rosas",_ me reprendió una vocecita en mi cabeza. _"Por supuesto que se acuerda, él lo prometió, él prometió que nunca más lo iba a olvidar", _pensé muy segura. _"Sólo se le hizo tarde". _

Salió completamente vestido del armario.

—Te amo —declaró besando mis labios, solo un pequeño roce y luego besó mi frente—. Dile a mi princesa que la amo y que me disculpe por no haberme despedido de ella —dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Suspiré un poco nostálgica. Escuché cómo se abría la puerta del garaje, salía el Volvo y luego cómo se cerraba. Debía levantarme, aunque no se me antojara, o cierta pequeña me encontraría desnuda y una cara de post coital.

Me levanté, recogí lo que quedaba de mi bata y camisón. Las toallas que había utilizado Edward las lancé al cesto de la ropa sucia. Lo que había sido mi ropa hace unos minutos atrás, lo lancé a la papelera. Me metí al cuarto de baño, donde me di una ducha rápida, salí hacia la habitación con una toalla amarrada bajo mis brazos y con otra me secaba el cabello. En la cómoda de madera busqué un conjunto de ropa interior color blanco. Un brasier tipo _push up_ y unas braguitas tipo panty. Luego, me dirigí al armario donde busqué un short corto azul claro y un suéter blanco manga larga cuello tortuga.

En lo que estaba terminando de ponerme el suéter, sentí pequeños pasos en el pasillo y luego cómo la puerta era abierta muy lentamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le he dicho que toque la puerta antes de entrar, si la encontraba cerrada. Salí del armario y vi una cabellera castaño claro asomarse a la habitación. Mi niña es tan hermosa e inocente. Sonreí al ver ese par de esmeraldas observarme, eran tan iguales a los de Edward. Corrió a mi encuentro, la alcé en vilo en el mismo momento que ella saltaba a mis brazos, rodeó mi cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y mi cintura con sus pequeñas piernas.

—Feliz _anivesadio_, mami —susurró en mi oído. Solté unas risitas.

—Feliz aniversario, bebé —susurré besando sus mejillas.

Las dos habíamos quedado en el cumpleaños de Edward, hace un poco más de dos meses, que si ella se llegaba a recordar qué día era nuestro aniversario de bodas, lo celebraríamos junto a ella.

Caminé con mi niña en brazos hacia su habitación. La habitación de mi nena es toda de blanco con rosa: los muebles, la decoración de las paredes, las sábanas que visten su cama, ellas hacen juego con las cortinas de encaje de su ventana. La mini pasarela ocupa el fondo del lado izquierdo junto con un montón de perchas, cortesía de su loca tía Alice. A la derecha se encontraba el gran armario y el cuarto de baño, donde todo es del mismo color que la habitación. En medio de la habitación se encuentra su cama, con un hermoso dosel blanco con flores rosadas, enfrente de la cama está ubicada la peinadora y a su lado se encuentra la cómoda.

Le di un besito en la frente al momento que la dejaba sobre su cama para dirigirme al armario por una muda de ropa. Escogí un short de jean de color blanco y un suéter manga larga cuello en V de color rosado, unas zapatillas deportivas de color blanco con flores rosadas. Al salir, la encontré con su dedito en la boca mirando fijamente hacia la puerta del armario, me sonrió sin sacar el dedo de su boca. Sacudí la cabeza, Elizabeth es mucho más celosa y sobreprotectora que el mismo Edward, no le gusta perderme de vista. Ella y Edward siempre discuten por mí, como si yo fuera un objeto. Bueno…cuando Edward nos puede dedicar una tarde.

Según Lizzy yo le pertenezco a ella, por lo que Edward le contradice diciéndole que él me había conocido primero. Ella rebate que ella había estado dentro de mí, por lo que soy de ella y de nadie más. Yo lo que hago es reírme de sus rabietas y pucheros. Hasta que mi princesa se cansa de discutir, se levanta de su sitio, le saca la lengua a su padre para luego correr hasta donde yo me encuentre. Como ya sé cuál es su juego, la tomó en mis brazos. Lizzy hace tiempo que dejó mi pecho, de hecho ya no produzco leche. Pero cuando se queda sin opciones para defender su caso, succiona de mi pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello, dándole a entender que él ha perdido la pelea. Edward lo sabe, por lo que la pica hincándose o parándose frente a mí, dependiendo de cuál sea el caso, con la intención de tomar mí otro pecho. La primera vez que lo hizo lo miré mal, entrecerrándole los ojos. Elizabeth reacciona de una vez tapándolo con sus pequeñas manos, niega con la cabeza sin soltar mi pezón, lo aprieta con sus labios y dientes sin llegar hacerme daño. A ella no le gusta verme llorar. Le susurra: _"mío"._ Edward le sonríe pícaramente y ya sé lo que está pensando: _"Tuyo por ahora, pero más tarde es mío", _así que lo empujo por el hombro, él me guiña un ojo confirmando mis sospechas.

—Mami —me llamó Lizzy, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente, no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado parada mirándola fijamente. Llegué a su lado, le quité su pijama de color amarillo de "la Bella y la Bestia" y luego la vestí. Fui hasta su peinadora por su cepillo y dos colas de color blanco con un lacito en color rosa; alisé su cabello color castaño claro. El cabello de Lizzy es lacio como el de sus dos abuelas, en cambio el mío es lacio con ondas en la puntas y el de Edward es rebelde, la única que logra dominarlo es Esme.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga, princesa? —le pregunté tocando el botoncito que tiene por nariz con la punta de mi dedo índice.

—Lo mismo que tú —respondió sonriendo. Tomé todo su cabello en una coleta alta.

—Listo, princesa, terminamos —aseguré besando sus mejillas. Se bajó apresurada de la cama y la miré interrogante, hasta que la vi con el frasco de su perfume, traído desde Milán por las locas de sus tías Rosalie y Alice. Se colocó un poco, se acercó a mí y me agaché a su altura para que también me roseara.

—Olemos _dico_, mami —declaró, marcando sus hoyuelos. La única letra que le costaba pronunciar es la letra "R".

—Sí, princesa, olemos rico. Ahora vamos, que mami se tiene que terminar de arreglar —dije tomando su mano.

Le quité el frasco para dejarlo de nuevo en la peinadora. Salimos hacia la habitación que compartía con mi Edward, senté a Lizzy en el sofá de cuero negro justo a un lado de la ventana. Bajo su mirada, me terminé de arreglar, me coloqué unas zapatillas deportivas color blanco, me alisé el cabello y lo agarré todo en una coleta alta.

—Esta _fía_, mami, y el juego está caliente —murmuró Elizabeth mientras me estaba colocando unos pendientes. Volteé a verla, ella señalaba la bandeja con la comida que le había preparado a Edward, aunque él ni siquiera lo notó.

_"No te hagas la tonta. Sabes perfectamente por qué no la tocó",_ pensé.

—Era para papá, pero se le hizo tarde y no se la pudo comer —conté llegando a su lado. Asintió con entendimiento. Elizabeth es muy inteligente y madura para su edad. Estiró sus bracitos por lo que la alcé en vilo, salí de la habitación, bajé con cuidado las escaleras sosteniéndome de la baranda y llegamos a la cocina—. ¿Cereal?

—Sí, mami. _Choco kispis_ —respondió asintiendo. La senté en la silla en la barra, saqué el cartón de leche del refrigerador, tomé dos cuencos y nos serví cereal a ambas.

—¿Qué le prepararemos a papá? —le pregunté sentándome frente a ella. Se metió una cucharada de cereal en la boca y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

—Pasta con salsa boloñesa o lasaña —respondió luego de unos minutos. Casi me ahogo con la leche a causa de la risa. Esa era su comida preferida, no la de Edward. Sé que él se la come para hacerla feliz—. Lasaña _mejod_.

—Lasaña será —dije levantándome de la silla para dejar el cuenco en el lavaplatos—. Amor… espérame aquí, no te muevas, voy a buscar la bandeja con comida que se quedó arriba.

—Ok, mami —dijo con la boca llena, besé su frente y corrí escaleras arriba.

Primero pasé por su habitación, recogí la ropa sucia y la coloqué en el cesto, estiré las sábanas y recogí los peluches dejándolos de nuevo sobre esta. Fui a la habitación de Edward y mía, cambié las sábanas. No me gustaba que mi niña se sentara en ellas luego de que Edward y yo hiciéramos el amor. Por eso la había dejado antes en el sillón. Tomé la bandeja y bajé a la cocina. Cuando llegué, Lizzy ya había terminado y estaba muy concentrada en mi móvil balanceando sus piernitas.

—_Dudaste_ mucho —farfulló mirándome ceñudo. Solté unas risitas—. No me gusta no _vedte_.

—Lo siento, bebé —dije besando sus regordetas mejillas.

Tomé el cuenco de la barra y caminé hasta el lavaplatos. Cinco minutos más tarde, había terminado de lavar todo, extendí un paño de cocina y dejé que todo se secara al natural, luego los guardaría. Bajé a Elizabeth de la silla y tomé su mano libre, en la otra mano llevaba mi móvil.

Al pasar por el recibidor, agarré mi bolsa de la mesa junto con las llaves de mi coche, un Mercedes Benz. Lo sabía porque Jasper me lo había dicho. Él es mi mejor amigo y también el esposo de mi mejor amiga. Marqué el código de seguridad de la puerta del garaje, Lizzy corrió al coche nada más la puerta abrirse, en lo que le abrí la puerta trasera ella saltó dentro del coche, la ayudé a sentarse en su sillita, la até a ella con el cinturón de seguridad, cerré la puerta, rodeé el coche y subí al siento del piloto.

—Mami, ¿puedes _poned_ música? —inquirió Lizzy cuando colocaba mi bolsa en el asiento del copiloto.

—Claro, bebé, ¿cuál quieres? —pregunté mirándole por el espejo retrovisor.

—_Debelde_ —respondió, saltando en su sillita.

—¿Cuál CD de RBD? —interrogué buscando en el porta CDs. A ella le comenzó a gustar ese grupo luego de escucharlo con Valerie, la hija de Emmett y Rosalie, en una de sus tantas pijamadas. Ella es mayor que Elizabeth por cinco años, pero se llevan de maravilla, son primas y mejores amigas.

—_Cualquieda_ —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Tomé el de la caratula que decía "Celestial". Creo que era el tercero o el cuarto CD que sacaron antes de separarse. Recuerdo que Valerie lloró por unos días, Lizzy estaba muy pequeña.

Encendí el coche y luego el estéreo, colocando el dichoso CD. Busqué el control de la puerta exterior del garaje y marqué el código. Era un fastidio estar marcando código por todas partes, aunque ya me había acostumbrado. El código es fácil, la fecha de cumpleaños de Lizzy y el mío junto con la palabra "princesa".

Salí directo al supermercado. Me estacioné en él veinte minutos más tarde, ya que sorprendentemente las calles de Los Ángeles estaban vacías. Entré por las puertas corredizas con una muy animada Lizzy.

—¿Podemos _llevad_ helado de chocolate _pada_ el _poste_? No, _mejod_ hacemos un pastel de chocolate —murmuró dando pequeños saltitos en el carrito donde iba sentada, mientras que yo lo empujaba pasillo por pasillo en busca de lo que necesitaba—. Entonces, mami, ¿helado o pastel de chocolate?

—¿Qué te parece ambos y en la noche decides cuál quieres comer? —ofrecí sonriéndole mientras colocaba un pote de helado de chocolate con trocitos en el carrito.

—¡Sí! —gritó levantando sus bracitos y balanceando sus piernas. Las demás personas la miraron sonrientes.

Buscamos los ingredientes para el pastel, luego hicimos la cola en la caja, pagué las cosas, y salí de allí con ella de mi mano y las bolsas en mi otra mano. Coloqué a Lizzy entre el coche y mi cuerpo mientras abría la puerta. La ayudé a subir, coloqué las bolsas al lado de su sillita, cerré con seguro la puerta, rodeé el coche por la parte trasera para abrir la otra puerta, Lizzy ya estaba sentada en su sillita por lo que solo le abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

Tenía una extraña sensación, me sentía observada. Cerré con seguro esa puerta también, rodeé el coche por el frente para sentarme tras el volante, encendí el coche, y la música de RBD volvió a llenar el ambiente. Arranqué el coche dirigiéndome a la floristería más cercana.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? —nos preguntó amablemente una señora de unos cincuenta y tanto años.

—Buenos días, necesitamos pétalos de rosas rojas —pedí de la misma manera amable. Eran mis flores favoritas. Pasión que solo conocía gracias a Edward, él fue el primero y será el único por el resto de mi vida.

—No, blancas —me contradijo Lizzy. Esas eran sus favoritas. La señora nos miró a ambas.

—Me imagino que su madre le hará una cena especial a su padre —dijo sonriéndole a Lizzy. Oh… ella creía que Lizzy era mi hermanita. Negué con la cabeza.

—Hoy es mi quinto aniversario de bodas y ella es mi hija —corregí tomando a Lizzy en mis brazos.

—Oh… lo siento. Perdóneme mi indiscreción —murmuró apenada.

—No es nada —dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es que te ves tan joven, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Y ella qué edad tiene? —interrogó dándole a Lizzy un clavel.

—Veinticuatro, dentro de un mes exactamente cumpliré los veinticinco. Elizabeth cumple tres años tres días antes de mi cumpleaños —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Entonces, felicidades —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. No sabes lo importante que es que los hijos nazcan dentro del matrimonio —dijo muy seria. Dios… por favor que no sea una de aquellas que creen que debes llegar virgen al matrimonio con en la era antigua. Mi virginidad la perdí en mi cumpleaños diecinueve, un año antes de casarme.

—Disculpe, ¿tiene lo que necesito? Es que se me hace tarde —dije antes que comenzara hablar nuevamente.

— ¿Cuál quieren? ¿Rojas o blancas? —preguntó, ya que no nos habíamos decidido.

—De las dos —respondí con una sonrisa, acariciando la espalda de mi bebé.

—¿Cuánto necesitas? —Caminó hacia una puerta de madera.

—Muchas —respondió Lizzy por mí.

—Todas las que tenga —Necesitaba para la habitación, el cuarto de baño, la cocina, el recibidor.

—Mi habitación —dijo Elizabeth sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Yo también _quiedo_ en mi habitación —respondió sonriendo abiertamente marcando sus dos hoyuelos. Siempre había sido así, es como si ella pudiera leerme los pensamientos. Según mi madre y Esme, ella y yo teníamos una fuerte conexión.

—Por supuesto, bebé —dije apretándola contra mi pecho.

La señora salió con nuestro pedido. Cancelé con la tarjeta de crédito la suma indicada. El chico muy amable me ayudó a llevarlas al coche, dejándolas en el asiento del copiloto. Le dejé una buena propina. Subí a Lizzy y luego partí rumbo a la casa.

En el trayecto sonó mi móvil.

—Lizzy, amor, pásame el celular —pedí extendiendo mi mano hacia la parte trasera. Ella lo puso en mi mano, miré la pantalla y era Rosalie—. Hola, Rose, ¿cómo estás? —le saludé deteniéndome en un semáforo.

—Bella, feliz aniversario —exclamó muy alegre y solté una carcajada. Parecía que era ella la del aniversario—. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Dónde se quedará Lizzy? Si quieres paso a buscarla luego de recoger a Valerie en el colegio.

—No hace falta, Rose. Gracias de todos modos, pero lo celebraremos con ella —respondí acelerando el coche, la luz ya estaba en verde.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó dudosa.

—De verdad, este año lo quiero celebrar con ella —aseguré, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. Ella me sonrió.

—Bueno… si me necesitas, me llamas. Besos a Lizzy de mi parte, chao. —Cortó la llamada. Dejé el teléfono sobre las bolsas llenas de pétalos, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era mi suegra Esme.

—Es la _bela_ Meme —le dije a Lizzy—. Hola, Esme.

—Hola, Bella, hija, feliz aniversario. —Saludó contenta. Ella y Carlisle estaban del otro lado del mundo en su tercera o cuarta luna de miel.

—Gracias, Esme. ¿Cómo les va a ustedes por allá? Lizzy los extraña —pregunté.

—Sí, mucho —aseguró Lizzy.

—Todo va excelente, Londres es hermoso. ¿Dónde dejarán a Lizzy? —respondió y preguntó a la vez.

—En ninguna parte, celebraremos junto a ella. Como la familia que somos —respondí—. Oye, Esme, no es por ser grosera, pero debo colgar, estoy manejando.

—Oh, por supuesto. Besos a mi hermosa nieta. Cuídense. —Cortó.

Llegamos a la casa cinco minutos después de cortar la llamada de mi suegra, saqué el control, introduje el código y en lo que se abrieron las puertas, guardé el coche, apagué el estéreo y el coche. Me bajé y abrí la puerta trasera.

—Bebé, mientras mami lleva las cosas adentro te quedas sentadita ahí, ¿bueno? —le dije agarrando las bolsas.

—Sí, mami —dijo pateando el asiento del copiloto y soltando unas risitas. Estaba introduciendo el código de seguridad cuando sonó mi móvil. Hice malabares, pero logré atender.

—Hola —contesté sin mirar la pantalla.

—Hey, sonrojos, feliz aniversario. Ya cinco años. No sé cómo te aguantas a mi hermano. Tampoco sé que te gusta de él, yo soy más guapo y más sexy. ¿Verdad que soy más sexy?

—Sí, oso. Tú eres mucho más sexy —reconocí con una carcajada, colocando las bolsas sobre la barra.

—¿Y más guapo?

—Sí, también el más guapo —expresé, regresando al garaje.

—En lo que lo vea se lo voy a decir. ¿Y sonrojitos?

—¿No está ahí? —requerí agarrando con cuidado dos bolsas de las cinco—. Sonrojitos está bien, está en el coche mientras saco las cosas.

—No. Salió antes de que Jasper y yo llegáramos a una misión, algo referente a los Vulturis. Tú sabes un dato. No anda solo, se llevó a Garrett y a Benjamín.

—¿No es muy peligroso? —cuestioné volviendo al garaje luego de dar las bolsas sobre el sofá.

—Naaahhh —respondió despreocupado—. Edward es el mejor, después de yo, por supuesto.

—Sí, claro. Entonces, ¿por qué él es el jefe y no tú?

—Porque… porque… me están llamando, debo colgar.

—No me evadas la pregunta —dije terminando de meter dos bolsas más a la casa, pero me cortó la llamada. Solté otra carcajada, volví al garaje por mí princesa y la última bolsa.

Justo cuando agarraba la bolsa, sonó el móvil, miré la pantalla y era mi madre.

—Hola, mamá. —Saludé sacando a mi nena. En un brazo llevaba la bolsa, entre mi oído y el hombro sostenía el móvil, con mi otro brazo sostenía a mi princesa contra mi cadera, con el pie cerré las puertas del coche. Quien dice que las mujeres somos el sexo débil, está muy equivocado.

—Hola, hija, ¿cómo estás? Feliz aniversario. ¿Mi nieta?

—Hola, _bela_ Nene. —Saludó Lizzy inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

—Hola, princesa. Te extraño —manifestó Renée, pero mi princesa no logró escucharla. Mis padres Renée y Charlie Swan viven en Forks, un pueblecito que queda en la península Olympic, al noroeste del estado de Washington. Luego que mi padre se retirara de las empresas y dejara a mi hermano mayor Jacob y mi primo Seth frente a ellas.

—Te extraña, bebé —le susurré a mi princesa.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí, mamá? —Dejé la bolsa en el sofá.

—A ti también te extraño, mi niña.

—Yo igual, mamá —murmuré tomando bien el móvil.

—¿Y Edward?

—En el trabajo. Mamá, no es que sea maleducada, pero debo colgar. Tengo mucho que hacer. —Caminé hacia el teléfono de la casa que tenía la luz de la contestadora encendida.

—Por supuesto, hija, nos vemos en el cumpleaños de Lizzy. Besos a ambas —dijo antes de colgar. Apreté el botón de la contestadora.

—_Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen ¿Dónde diablos estás? Te fuiste de compras sin mí._ —La voz molesta de Alice se escuchó por todo el recibidor—. _Me imagino que Lizzy está jugando con el móvil ya que no me entran las llamadas. La única que entró, se cayó. Estás en problemas, ¿entendido, señorita?_

—Uh oh, tía Alice está enojada con nosotras —le susurré a mi princesa.

Ella comenzó a reír.

—_En fin… Feliz aniversario amiga_ —prosiguió el mensaje de Alice—. _¿Dónde piensas mandar a Elizabeth? Llámame si la paso a buscar_.

—Bueno, princesa, manos a la obra —dije haciéndole cosquillas.

Fuimos riéndonos a la cocina, la dejé sentada sobre la barra mientras sacaba de las bolsas lo que se debía mantener refrigerado, lo demás lo dejé esparcido. Miré hacia la pared dónde descansaba el reloj que marcaba las doce con treinta y seis minutos del mediodía.

—¿Pizza o comida china? —consulté con el teléfono en las manos.

—Pizza —decidió antes de meterse a la boca una cucharada con un poco de Danonino.

Marqué el número de la pizzería e hice el pedido: una pizza margarita mediana. Continué con mi tarea de ordenar. La pizza llegó quince minutos más tarde y la comimos entre risas. Me gustaba tanto estar en compañía de mi niña, no me importaba no ejercer mi carrera en estos momentos. Pero no niego que si me daba unas vueltas por las empresas varias veces al mes, pero siempre en compañía de mi nena. Los bellos momentos con ella no los cambiaba por nada del mundo, ni siquiera con el sexo de mi esposo. Soy egresada de la Universidad de California en Administración de Empresas desde hace dos años.

—A darnos una rica ducha, mi hermosa princesa, que tenemos mucho qué hacer —demandé tomándola en mis brazos.

Subimos las escaleras, pasé por su habitación para buscar una muda de ropa para ella. Escogí una bata de color verde de princesa que resalta sus lindos ojos, le llegaba hasta medio muslo, una braguita color blanco y un par de medias tipo tobilleras. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación con Edward, dejé la ropa sobre la cama, luego con ella en mis brazos ingresé al armario, donde busqué una bata muy parecida a la de Lizzy pero de color azul celeste. El color favorito de Edward en mi piel. La dejé sobre la cama y, de la cómoda, tomé un conjunto de ropa interior color azul cielo, más un par de media. Dejé a Lizzy sobre sus pies encima de la cama, para poder despojarla de su ropa con más facilidad, solté su cabello, el cual cayó esparcidos por su espalda. Éste le llegaba un poco más debajo de su cintura. Bajo su atenta mirada me despojé de mi ropa, me solté el cabello.

—Mami —me llamó mi princesa cuando iba a depositar la ropa en el cesto.

—Dime, bebé. —Volteé a verla. Ella hizo una seña para que me acercara, y así lo hice. Me miró detenidamente.

—¿Papi te hizo esto? —preguntó tocando el lugar donde Edward me había mordido. Mierda, se me había olvidado esa estúpida marca. Levantó una ceja interrogante.

—Sí, bebé, papi fue quién me mordió —respondí sonriendo y acariciando sus bracitos, ya que la veía muy tensa.

—Tú _edes_ mía, solo mía —murmuró lanzándose a mis brazos, los cuales automáticamente la rodearon apretándola contra mí pecho.

—Bebé… yo soy de ambos —susurré sobre sus cabellos.

—No —me contradijo—. _Edes_ mía, solo mía —repitió besando la marca—. Mi mami, mía, mía, mía.

—Tuya, solo tuya —aseguré acariciando su pequeña espalda, antes de que comenzara a llorar. Ambos, padre e hija, son tan posesivos—. Vamos a ducharnos —repuse caminando al cuarto de baño. Puse a llenar el jacuzzi y se vinieron a mi mente muchas imágenes no aptas para menores de Edward y yo en él.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Lizzy cuando colocaba las esencias aromáticas de vainilla y fresas—. Mucha espuma, mucha espuma.

—Lo que usted ordene, su majestad —murmuré colocando el jabón líquido.

La dejé dentro del agua, la cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, la cubriría si llegara a sentarse. Busqué las toallas, dejándolos cerca de jacuzzi. Entré al jacuzzi junto a Lizzy. Entre juego y juego se nos pasó el tiempo, ya teníamos una hora dentro del agua, por lo que la cargué y saqué el tapón para vaciarlo. Nos sequé a ambas con las toallas, a Lizzy la envolví con mi albornoz, me reí… porque le quedaba grande, ella me siguió.

Yo me envolví en el de Edward, que por cierto también me quedaba grande a mí. La dejé sobre la cama y la vestí, sequé bien su cabello, regresé al cuarto de baño por mi secador de cabello. No lo coloqué tan caliente el aire y se lo terminé de secar. Me vestí e igualmente sequé mi cabello con el albornoz, luego con el secador. A ambas nos lo alisé y lo recogí en un moño alto.

—Listo, amor, bajemos a cocinar.

—¡Sí! —gritó muy entusiasmada. La cargué y bajamos a la cocina. Primero hicimos la mezcla para el pastel, por lo que gracias a ella, ambas terminamos llenas de harina. La dejé cocinándose en el horno. Lizzy me ayudó a trocear los ingredientes de la lasaña. Estábamos en eso, cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa y contesté entre risas.

—Hola.

—Hola, Bella, feliz aniversario.

—Gracias, Jasper, ¿cómo va todo por allá? —pregunté comiendo un trozo de carne. Lizzy imitó mi acción.

—Todo va viento en popa. Los Vulturis están por caer, eso te lo aseguro. Aún no he visto a Edward para felicitarlo, pero no te preocupes, él está bien. Sabes perfectamente que Edward es muy bueno en lo que hace —respondió muy seriamente. Lo sabía, sabía que mi marido era muy bueno en su trabajo—. ¿Dónde está la niña más hermosa? ¿Dónde está la consentida del tío Jasper? Isabella Cullen, ¿dónde está mi ahijada?

—Aquí está, ya te la paso —respondí para luego tenerle el móvil a mi princesa.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisa, escuchó lo que le decía Jasper—. Bien, ayudando a mami a _cocinad_, hay lasaña, pastel de chocolate y helado —murmuró enumerando con sus deditos, sonreí—. Sí, mami y yo —dijo muy feliz y luego escuchó—. No —dijo poniendo mala cara. La miré interrogante—. Me quedo con mami y papi —murmuró haciendo un puchero. Me imaginaba que Jasper le estaba diciendo que fuera a dormir con él y Alice—. Sí, yo te _guado_ —respondió saltando, por lo que le coloqué mis manos en sus muslos—. También te _quiedo_, tío. Mami —dijo tendiéndome el móvil.

—Dime, Jasper —dije sosteniendo el móvil contra mi hombro.

—Lo siento, no logré convencerla. Creo que ni Alice lo lograría, esa niña es muy terca y cabezota como ustedes —me dijo y pude deducir que estaba sonriendo.

—Gracias por el cumplido —le dije sarcásticamente.

—Lizzy me aseguró que me guardarán de lo que están preparando. ¿Es cierto que te está ayudando?

—Ajá, si la vieras cómo está cubierta de harina, chocolate y comida —respondí llenando la mejilla de mi nena con salsa de tomate.

—Mami —chilló sonriendo.

—Se ve tan apetecible… que me la quiero comer —dije haciéndole cosquillas a Lizzy y con una mano coloqué el teléfono en altavoz y lo dejé sobre la barra al lado de Lizzy.

—¡Tío Ayúdame! —gritó Elizabeth entre risas.

—Bella, no te comas a mi nena consentida. —La voz de Jasper se escuchó por toda la cocina—. Es Lizzy, es Lizzy, no comida —dijo riendo.

—Mmm… qué rica está esta nena —murmuré besando su cuello con olor a bebé.

—Te _quiedo_ tío, dile a todos que también los _quiedo_ —declaró Lizzy antes de callar sus chillidos y aguantar la risa. Ella era tan dramática como su tía Alice.

—¡No! —gritó Jasper. Me imaginaba que estaba solo en su oficina—. Bella, dime que no te la comiste.

—Lo siento, Jasper… pero estaba muy deliciosa —respondí sonriendo y haciendo soniditos de placer.

—Tan deliciosa como sabe Edward cuando te lo comes —dijo soltando una carcajada. Me apresuré a quitar el altavoz.

—Cállate —lo regañe. Soltó otra carcajada.

—Nos vemos luego, Bella. —Se despidió antes de colgar la llamada. Volteé a ver a Lizzy y estaba muy seria.

—¿Qué pasó, bebé? —La tomé en mis brazos.

—_Edes_ mía, solo mía —Enterró su rostro en mí cuello.

—Vamos a terminar, ¿sí? —le dije sentándola de nuevo en la barra.

Una hora y media más tarde todo estaba preparado, únicamente faltaba servirlo en los platos. El pastel ya le habíamos colocado la capa de chocolate y se encontraba en el refrigerador compactándose.

—Es hora de una ducha.

Asintió.

La bajé de la barra, dejándola sobre sus pies en el suelo. Tomé su mano y luego subimos las escaleras.

Pasamos primero por su habitación, donde busqué en el armario un vestido manga larga de color azul oscuro con estrellas en color blanco, éste vestido le llegaba hasta medio muslo, unas leggins de negro y unas bailarinas de color negro con un lasito en blanco. De la cómoda de madera tomé una braguita con dibujos de la cenicienta de color azul cielo. Fuimos a mi habitación, dejé cuidadosamente su ropa sobre la cama y senté a Lizzy en el sofá frente al televisor que encendí con el control.

—Espérame aquí, princesa —ordené besando sus manitos.

Bajé a pasos apresurados de nuevo al recibidor por dos de las bolsas con los pétalos. Al llegar de nuevo a la habitación, encontré a Lizzy mirando fijamente hacia la puerta, dejé la bolsa sobre la cama. Fui al armario y busqué un vestido de tirantes de color negro ceñido al cuerpo, que resaltaba mis senos y me llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejé mi elección sobre la cama. Escogí un conjunto de ropa interior de la última colección de Victoria's Secret, el brasier de encaje negro levantaba mis senos, la tanga era muy diminuta también de encaje negro, éstas venían junto con las ligas que se amarraban en las media. Muy revelador para mi gusto, pero sabía que a Edward le encantaría.

Tomé la mano de Lizzy ayudándola a bajarse del sofá, entramos al cuarto de baño y puse a correr el agua caliente. La subí al escusado para que se me hiciera mucho más fácil desvestirla, solté su cabello y luego me quité mi ropa y solté mi cabello. Después de ayudarla a bajarse, entramos a la ducha. El agua estaba deliciosa, relajó todos mis músculos agotados, lavé su cabello, enjaboné su cuerpo e hice lo mismo conmigo. Salimos envueltas en toallas, tanto en nuestro cuerpo como en nuestro cabello. La subí al sofá y la vestí, alisé su cabello y luego le hice un lindo peinado.

La senté en la cama mientras yo me vestía, peiné mi cabello, lo hice hacia un lado sosteniéndolo con un par de horquillas. Me maquillé ligeramente, un poco de sombra en los ojos, máscara negra en las pestañas, gloss rosa en los labios. Del joyero, tomé mi dije y el de Lizzy, la cadena es de oro blanco y los dijes tienen incrustaciones de diamantes. Un regalo de Edward para nosotras en día del nacimiento de Elizabeth; el mío es la letra "B" el de Elizabeth es "E". Me coloqué el mío, fui hasta donde estaba Lizzy y le coloqué el de ella. Me coloqué unos botines de cuero con ocho centímetros de tacón.

Dejé a mi princesa viendo _El club Winx_ mientras preparaba el baño. Llené el jacuzzi hasta la mitad de agua, le coloqué esencias afrodisiacas y lo llené de pétalos de rosas, también coloqué pétalos en la ducha, los lavamanos, hice un camino hasta la puerta, la que cerré detrás de mí. No dejaría que Lizzy lo viera.

—Nena, vamos a tú habitación —la llamé escondiendo la bolsa tras mi espalda.

Se bajó rápidamente y corrió fuera de la habitación, momento que aproveché para hacer un corazón de pétalos en la cama, dejé algunas esparcidas por el suelo y apagué el televisor. Al salir, choqué con Lizzy. Me sonrió abiertamente marcando sus dos hoyuelos. Pasamos a su habitación, ella misma dejó los pétalos dónde quería: sobre su cama, la mesita de juego, la mini pasarela.

Bajamos al recibidor, el reloj marcaba las siete con cincuenta minutos. Edward debería estar llegando a las ocho. Tomé una bolsa y dejé los pétalos esparcidos por todo el recibidor con la ayuda de mi princesa, hicimos un camino hasta la cocina. Regresamos por las dos últimas, mientras yo dejaba pétalos en la encimera, Lizzy dejaba en la mesa, las sillas, el piso, hasta que nos las terminamos. Coloqué la mesa, una vajilla china de porcelana, cortesía de Esme; las copas; Lizzy colocó las velas aromáticas, que previamente le había bajado de un estante. Serví la comida ya que eran las ocho con cinco de la noche. La dejé tapada sobre la mesa, coloqué dos velas de color rojo en el centro de la mesa, luego las encendí todas.

—Nena, vamos a esperar a papi en el recibidor —le dije a mi princesa extendiendo mi mano. Ella corrió a tomarla y nos sentamos en el sofá, Edward no tardaría en llegar. Lizzy tomó mi mano izquierda entre sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a jugar con mi anillo de matrimonio. Suspiró luego de unos minutos y se sentó a horcadas sobre mí, recostó su cuerpecito en mi pecho. Miré el reloj y marcaba las ocho con veintiocho minutos.

—Mami —susurró mi princesa.

—Dime, bebé —susurré besando su cabecita.

—Cuéntame cómo se _conociedon_ papi y tú —musitó enrollando un mechón de mi cabello en sus deditos.

—Nos conocimos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete. Como bien sabes… la mejor amiga de mami es tú tía Alice. Bueno… ella organizó una fiesta en su casa, invitó a todos nuestros compañeros de clases. Ese era nuestro último año en el instituto. Tú papá estaba en la universidad estudiando su último año de ciencias criminalísticas, pero su semestre comenzaba a finales de septiembre, por lo que viajó a visitar a tus abuelos y casualmente ese fin de semana fue mi fiesta. Allí nos conocimos, fue amor a primera vista. Nos la pasamos juntos en toda la fiesta charlando, fue así como descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Él me obligó a bailar con él. Yo no quería hacerlo, porque… ya sabes, mami es un poquito descoordinada y no quería terminar con algo enyesado o que Edward resultara lastimado. Ese fue mi mejor cumpleaños. A los dos días me invitó a salir, me llevó a cenar a la "Bella Italia" en Port Angeles, esa fue nuestra primera cita. —Comencé con el relato.

—¿_Podt_ Angeles? —preguntó confundida.

—Yo vivía en Forks con mis abuelos maternos. El abuelo Charlie y la abuela Renée por sus trabajos viajaban mucho, por lo que tú mami a los catorce años, cuando tío Jacob y tío Seth se fueron a la universidad a estudiar, se tuvo que mudar con la abuelita Marie. Desde ese momento, se convirtió en la mejor amiga de tía Alice. A papi lo conocí tres años después, por cómo te habrás dado cuenta. Cuando mami comenzó ese año a estudiar en octubre, papi se había graduado en julio —respondí siguiendo con la historia—. Una semana después de mi cumpleaños, papi tuvo que volver a la universidad, tía Alice y yo lo fuimos a despedir al aeropuerto. Él y yo no nos volvimos a ver hasta las vacaciones de navidad, esas las pasé en casa de tú abuelita Esme, gracias a la persuasión de tú tía Alice, ella se encargó de convencer a tus abuelos. Fue el día de navidad que tú papi me dijo que no había dejado de pensar en mí, que le gustaba mucho, a pesar de ser mejor que él por cinco años —continué con el relato acariciando su espalda—. Le dije que también me gustaba y ahí nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Empezó a llamarme todos los días, hasta dos o tres veces. En San Valentín me envió un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas junto con el oso de peluche con el que ahora duermes y un collar, la cadena de oro blanco con un corazón de diamantes. —Besé su frente—. En su cumpleaños le envié un Rolex de oro con sus iniciales grabadas. Él viajó para estar en mi graduación y yo viajé para estar en la de él. Aun no éramos novios, él no me lo había pedido, pero yo lo consideraba así. Me vine a estudiar junto con tú tía Alice en la universidad de California, aquí en Los Ángeles, para poder estar más cerca de él. Un mes de haber llegado, él me invitó a cenar y fui ahí que me pidió ser su novia. Me lancé a sus brazos llenándole la cara de besos y entre ellos le dije que aceptaba. Dos años después de eso, nos casamos, un día como hoy. Un año y cuatro meses después me quedé embarazada de ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Cuarenta semanas y cinco días después, tres días antes de mí cumpleaños número veintidós, a las once con diez minutos de la mañana viniste a mi vida, para llenarla de luz, risas y alegrías. Te quiero tanto, mi vida. Te quiero más que a mi propia vida.

—Yo también te _quiedo_, mami —expresó bajito. Sentí la tela de mi vestido húmeda contra mi pecho.

—¿Por qué lloras, princesa? —pregunté separándola un poco de mí.

—Papi no llegó —respondió en un susurro.

Levanté mi vista al reloj y este marcaba las diez con veinticinco de la noche. Había durado dos horas contándole nuestra historia. Dos horas que marcaron la diferencia. Edward había roto una de sus tantas promesas. Él lo había olvidado. Esta mañana cuando me hizo el amor, que no dijo nada, era porque no se recordaba.

_"Me fallaste, Edward Cullen. Me juraste que nunca más lo ibas a olvidar. No solo me plantaste a mí, sino también a tú princesa."_

—¿Quieres comer, bebé? ¿Te caliento la comida? —Me puse de pie con ella en mis brazos. Debía ser fuerte… por ella. Aunque ahora mismo quisiera ponerme en posición fetal y comenzar a llorar hasta quedarme seca.

—No, mami, _quiedo id a domid_ —respondió con voz llorosa, restregándose sus ojitos.

—Lo que quieras, bebé —dije besando sus mejillas, borrando con mis besos las lágrimas derramadas.

—No _llodes_, mami —susurró acariciando mis mejillas.

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta. No me había dado cuanta que estaba llorando. Fui a la cocina, tomé una hoja y un lápiz, escribí una nota para Edward. No pude controlarme y derramé más lágrimas, dejé la nota en la esquina de la mesa a la vista. Ya todas las velas se habían consumido, solo que daban las dos velas grandes. Apagué todas las luces de la planta inferior y subí las escaleras. Al entrar a la habitación de mi princesa, cerré la puerta con pestillo.

_"No te quiero ver la cara hoy, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen." _

Me recosté en la cama con mi princesa encima de mí pecho. Ella callaba sus sollozos contra mí pecho y yo los callaba contra su cabello. De una patada, me quité los botines, le quité las bailarinas a mi nena. Le acaricié el cabello y poco a poco deshice su peinado, le quité los leggins dejándola solo con el vestido y sus braguitas.

Con ella encima de mi torso, solté las medias de las ligas y me las quité, lanzándolas a alguna parte de la habitación. Me senté en la cama como pude y me quité el brasier, las horquillas las dejé en la mesita de noche. Me volví a recostar apretando a Lizzy contra mí pecho.

—Te amo, nena —susurré cerrando mis ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Te amo, mami —susurró antes de dejar un beso en mi pecho, se acurrucó contra mí.

Respiré hondo y contuve mis sollozos, aquellos que querían escapar de mi garganta. No sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero dejé de llorar en silencio, con mis dedos me limpié las lágrimas. Acosté a Lizzy en la cama de lado y me acurruqué contra su espalda. Los brazos de Morfeo no tardaron en envolverme.


	3. Dia despues del aniversario

_**Mil disculpas, pero he estado enferma con la gripe que me tiene muy jodia, no soporto estar muchos minutos frente a la PC y además no tengo internet.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta.**_

_**www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

_**Después del aniversario**_

**EPov**

Había llegado a mi casa pasadas las doce de la noche, como venía haciendo desde hace aproximadamente dos años. Los dos mismos años que llevo trabajando en el caso Vulturi.

Los Vulturi son un grupo de italianos traficantes de drogas, trata de blancas, secuestro… en fin, una serie de delitos. Había estado recibiendo en todo este tiempo numerosas amenazas dirigidas hacia mí persona y mis princesas, en las cuales especificaban que si no abandonaba el caso, ellas sufrirían las consecuencias. Por ese motivo, nuestra casa era más segura que una bóveda de banco; tengo instalado el mejor sistema de seguridad, para abrirse se debe introducir un código, las ventanas, las puertas. El sistema está protegido para que ni el mejor _hacker_ logre ingresar a él, hay cámaras de vigilancia por todas partes de la casa, excepto los cuartos de baño. Soy el único con acceso a ellas. Al principio, a mi Bella no le hizo mucha gracia la idea, pero… con una buena noche de sexo desenfrenado logré convencerla.

Siguiendo con el caso Vulturi, no descansaría hasta dar con ellos y ponerlos tras las rejas; por eso todos los directivos votaron para que yo fuera el jefe de mi equipo, por ser el mejor. Necesito acabar con ellos para que mis princesas tuvieran la vida que ellas se merecen, una vida llena de risas y de felicidad, sin una espada sobre sus cabezas que al menor momento de descuido me las lastimaría.

Bajé del Volvo, el cual dejé a un lado del coche de mi Bella, un Mercedes Benz de este año, blindado. Le daba gracias a Dios que ella no estuviera consciente de ese detalle o no lo aceptaría.

Entré al recibidor y todo estaba oscuro; caminé a tientas por el lugar sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, aunque sabía que sería inútil, mi hermosa Bella siempre me esperaba despierta. Por la rendija de la puerta de la cocina se filtraba un pequeño rayo de luz, por lo que me ganó la curiosidad, nunca estaba encendida.

_¿Será posible que mi hermosa castaña me esté esperando ahí?,_ pensé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al ingresar, sentí que era bañado con un balde de agua fría. El lugar estaba completamente decorado con pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, las favoritas de mis princesas, las de mi Lizzy las rosas blancas y las de mi Bella las rosas rojas. Sin duda, mi princesita Lizzy había ayudado a su madre con esto. Los pétalos se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo de madera, la encimera, la mesa, las sillas…

Había restos de velas aromáticas y el ambiente aún conservaba el olor a rosas y fresias. Solo quedaba como dos o tres centímetros de dos velas rojas en medio de la mesa junto con tres platos con comida sin probar, el platillo favorito de mí nena. En una de las esquinas de la mesa había una nota, la cual hizo que mi corazón se estrujara de dolor:

_Pensé como una tonta enamorada que por ser un día especial, llegarías temprano a casa. Lizzy y yo nos esmeramos tanto en hacer para ti una riquísima cena. La hubieses visto… toda llena de comida con una enorme sonrisa en su hermosa carita. Estaba feliz, porque su papi cenaría junto a ella y antes de dormir le leería un cuento. Ya no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que lo hiciste, Edward. No quiero eso para mí nena, ella merece tú amor, no tus desplantes. ¿Sabes qué más le entusiasmaba? Que su papi iba a probar una comida hecha por ella especialmente para él._

_Entiende una cosa, Edward Cullen, conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero con mi nenita NO. La próxima vez que vea a mi nena derramar una sola lágrima por tú causa, te arrepentirás, porque me iré lejos de ti para siempre._

_Espero que disfrutes de ésta riquísima comida, sé que la lasaña no te gusta mucho, pero es lo que quiso hacer tú princesa para ti, con todo el amor que te profesa a pesar de tú abandono. No tengo idea de la hora de tú llegada, pero por favor no la rechaces, ella no lo soportaría._

_Lamento que este día no haya significado nada para ti. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Porque me lo has demostrado, Edward. Este es el segundo año que lo olvidas. Aunque para ti no haya significado nada, para mi significó mucho, es uno de los días más importantes y felices de mi vida. Y pensé que tal vez por el amor que un día dijiste tenerme ibas a estar aquí para mí._

_Feliz Aniversario, amor._

Solté el papel como si quemara y corrí escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo.

_Dios mío, había olvidado por completo nuestro aniversario de_ _bodas_, me reproché llegando al segundo piso. Hoy se cumplía cinco años de eso.

Mierda.

Miré el reloj, marcaba la una de la mañana del catorce de agosto. Hacía una hora que había acabado nuestro aniversario.

Entré precipitado a nuestra habitación y de inmediato sentí un latigazo de dolor. La cama estaba perfectamente arreglada, señal de que mi Bella no la había tocado para dormir.

Caminé con el alma pendiendo de un hilo hacia nuestro armario, rezando internamente que sus cosas estuvieran en su lugar. Había jurado hacía un año que nunca más se me iba a olvidar nuestro aniversario de nuevo y le fallé. Suspiré de alivio al ver sus cosas dónde correspondían.

Salí de la habitación hacia la de mi princesa, por la rendija de la puerta se filtraba una tenue luz de la lamparita de la sirenita, que siempre se mantenía encendida por si mi princesa se despertaba en medio de la noche, no lo hiciera en la oscuridad. Mi nena, la princesa de papá, cumple cuatro añitos el diez de septiembre, pero sé que ha sacado la madurez de su madre. Mi princesa es de tez blanca igual que mi Bella, su cabello es de color castaño claro. Ambas, madre e hija, tienden a sonrojarse, sus ojos son del mismo color que los míos y los de mi abuela Elizabeth, de allí en nombre de mí nena.

Tomé el plomo de la puerta e intenté girarlo, pero este no cedió; la puerta debía tener el pestillo puesto. Mi Bella estaba tan enojada que había decidido dormir con mi princesa. Me dolió en el alma y el corazón que ellas me dejaran fuera de su vida, aunque sólo sea por esta noche. Porque costara lo que me costara, conseguiría su perdón.

Recosté mi frente contra la madera con dibujos de color rosa pegados en ella.

—Lo siento —expresé con voz llorosa—. Perdóname, mi amor. Las amo —susurré acariciando la fría madera.

Suspiré resignado y me dirigí a mi fría cama, porque sin mi Bella, que es la luz, mi calor, mi vida, era gélida y triste. Ella es el meteorito que cruzó mi horizonte para llenarlo todo de brillantes y de luz. Llegué en estado automático a la cama, me despojé de mi ropa, quedándome solo en bóxer, y me recosté en ella.

Por el cansancio, me dormí de inmediato abrazado a la almohada de mí dulce Bella, dejando que su olor inundara mis fosas nasales.

Me desperté y todavía era muy temprano, quizás las seis o las seis y media de la mañana. Desde hace un tiempo me saltaba horas de sueño, pero este despertar fue diferente a los anteriores, este había sido álgido y vacío sin el calorcito del cuerpo de mi Bella entre mis brazos.

Me levanté de la cama y quedé perplejo al observar detenidamente la habitación. Anoche no me percaté que en la cama había pétalos de rosas también esparcidas por el suelo. Mis princesas se esmeraron tanto, para que al final yo no llegara a tiempo.

Salí de la habitación directo a la de mi princesa, mi Bella siempre se levanta a esta hora para pasar un rato juntos, por lo que debía estar despierta. Ya sabía lo que me esperaba una conversación a solas con ella. Pero me equivoqué, la puerta continuaba con el pestillo y no se escuchaba ni un mínimo ruido.

Suspiré y bajé por una escoba, una pala y una bolsa de basura, debía recoger todo o sería peor para ellas.

Me congelé a mitad de las escaleras, en el recibidor había un camino hecho de pétalo que llevaba desde la puerta del garaje hacia la cocina. Definitivamente ayer la había cagado, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Terminé de bajar las escaleras y en el cuarto de limpieza busqué lo que necesitaba, subí de nuevo hacia nuestra habitación, donde recogí todo. Bajé de nuevo al recibidor e hice lo mismo, ordené, limpié y recogí todo a mí paso.

Fui a la cocina e hice lo mismo, la comida la tiré en el triturador, lavé los trastes, los sequé y los guardé. Encendí la estufa y comencé a prepárales el desayuno a mis princesas, hot-cakes para mí Lizzy, huevos con beicon y tocino para mí Bella, más crepés y jugo de naranja para ambas. El jugo lo guardé en el refrigerador, les hice chocolate caliente, el cual envasé en un termo, corté frutas e hice una ensalada, la guardé al terminar en el refrigerador. Lo demás lo dejé en el microondas.

Tomé un papel y lápiz, escribí una pequeña nota:

_Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento. Aunque me cueste todo lo que me resta de vida, voy a conseguir su perdón, y ni aunque viva mil años me perdonaré por haberlas abandonado anoche._

_Las ama con todo su corazón,_

_Edward Cullen._

Subí tomándome el café, debía darme una ducha rápida o llegaría tarde a la agencia. Al pasar frente a la puerta intente abrirla nuevamente, pero fue en vano, continuaba cerrada. Me dirigí a nuestra habitación y al entrar en nuestro cuarto de baño, me sentí como una mierda.

Era el más grande hijo de puta que existe en el mundo.

Aquí también había pétalos, el jacuzzi estaba tan lleno de ellas como de agua con esencias, aun se podía olor el olor a fresias, la ducha, los lavamanos.

Salí de allí con una opresión en el pecho y bajé de nuevo al cuarto de limpieza, regresé a la habitación y, maldiciéndome mentalmente, recogí todo. Cuando todo estuvo limpio, dejé las cosas a un lado de la puerta y me di una ducha rápida, cuando acabé fui directo al armario donde tomé un traje _Armani _color azul oscuro última colección, cortesía de mi loca hermana Alice. Lo dejé sobre la cama y fui a la cómoda por un bóxer de color negro, me vestí, traté de domar mi cabello pero me fue imposible, por lo que me di por vencido. Me rocié con colonia, regalo de cumpleaños de mi mujer, _Black Code_ de _Armani_, tomé las llaves de mi Volvo, mi cartera, el arma reglamentaria, mi placa y me encaminé hacia el pasillo.

Al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de mi nena, me detuve y toqué ligeramente.

—Amor —llamé, pero no obtuve repuesta—. Ya me voy, las amo —declaré mirando fijamente la puerta esperando que esta se abriera. Pero mi esperanza murió minutos después.

Salí de allí antes de que me pusiera a llorar, me monté en el Volvo como si fuera perseguido por un grupo de vampiros sedientos.

Llegué a mi oficina a las siete y media de la mañana y así comenzó mi ajetreado día.

El caso de los Vulturi me traía de acá para allá, tanto a mí como a mí equipo, conformado por mi hermano mayor, Emmett Cullen; mi cuñado y amigo, Jasper Hale, esposo de mi hermana menor Alice y hermano gemelo de Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett; Benjamín Rumsfeld, Garrett Fellon, Randall Morrison, Alistar Lodge, Peter Marshall, Eleazar Denali, Estefan Beckhamm, Vladimir Tisdale.

Después de gritar varias órdenes y colocar a todo el mundo a trabajar, me fui a mi oficina a estudiar detenidamente las evidencias que había encontrado ayer sobre los últimos movimientos de los Vulturi.

Al sentarme en mi escritorio, mi vista fue atraída por el portarretrato que descansaba sobre este. La foto era de mí Bella con una Lizzy de dos añitos en sus brazos dándole un sonoro beso en su regordeta mejilla. No recuerdo dónde fue tomada, ya que no estuve presente. Esa hermosa fotografía fue puesta ahí por Jasper. Dios… cuánto me he perdido de mi princesita, cuanto he descuidado a mí Bella. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la llevé a cenar o la saqué a bailar.

Unos toquecitos en mi puerta me sacaron de mi miseria.

—Hey, Ed, ¿cómo te fue ayer? ¿Lograron tener su noche romántica sin que una hermosa nena se colara a media noche a su habitación? —preguntó Jasper con una enorme sonrisa. Puse mi cara entre mis manos. Él que es mi cuñado lo recordó y yo no—. Traté de convencerla de que fuera a dormir a la casa, pero es más testaruda y cabezota que tú y Bella juntos, y eso que la soborné con permitirle decorar a su antojo la habitación de Gasparcito —contó con una carcajada.

Mi hermana Alice tiene cinco meses de embarazo de su primer hijo y es un varón, el único Cullen que nace varón, ya que Emmett y yo, ambos tenemos unas hermosas princesas. Levanté mi cara y lo miré interrogante. Él dijo _convencerla_.

—Ayer las llamé para felicitar a Bella, a ti te busqué por toda la agencia pero no te encontré y, cuando me fui a los ocho, no te llamé porque no quise ser aguafiestas —explicó con una sonrisita. Todo hubiese sido tan diferente si él me hubiera llamado, aunque no tendría en mi poder esta evidencia—. Cuando las llamé estaban cocinando y mi peque se escuchaba tan feliz, de igual manera Bella. Mi ahijada se negó a dejarlos solos.

—Jasper, lo olvidé. El caso de los Vulturi me trae la cabeza un ocho. Llegué una hora después de que acabara nuestro aniversario —revelé sin retirar las manos de mi rostro. No quería ver la cara de furia de mi hermano, porque lo considero así, además de que me hizo prometerle que nunca fuera a dañar a su prima. Renée es la hermana menor de William Hale, el padre de Jasper y Rosalie, por lo que no solo me enfrenté a la furia de Jacob cuando le pedí la mano de mi Bella a Charlie, sino también a la de Jasper.

—Edward, no estoy para tus bromas —replicó repentinamente muy serio.

—No es ninguna broma, es la verdad. Cuando llegué, Bella ya se encontraba encerrada con llave en la habitación de Elizabeth. No he podido hablar con ella, esta mañana tampoco me abrió —conté con un suspiro.

—Por Dios, Edward, ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar? Las escuché tan felices cocinando para ti. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que aparezcas luego de ellas haberse cansado de esperarte y de haberse quedado sin lágrimas? ¿Qué esperabas? ¡¿Que te recibieran con abrazos y fanfarreas?! —bramó muy cabreado.

—Jasper, no creo que me odies y aborrezcas más de lo que yo mismo hago —dije muy enojado pero conmigo mismo.

—Debo irme —anunció colocándose de pie—. Debo ir a consolarla, debo ir a recomponer lo que destrozaste ayer.

—De hecho, esperaba que pudieras hacerte cargo de los chicos por hoy —dije levantando mi cara de mis manos y observando cómo se detenía en el umbral de la puerta—. Quiero llegar temprano a casa y cenar con ellas.

—Está bien, yo me encargo de todo. Pero que sea la última vez, Edward, que esto sucede o te arrepentirás. Así como tú estás dispuesto a cuidar de Alice, yo estoy para cuidar de mí prima. Prepárate para cuando se enteren Jacob y Seth. ¿A qué hora te vas? —inquirió sin voltear a verme.

—A eso de las seis —contesté. Lo vi asentir antes de irse sin despedirse.

Suspiré frustrado reclinándome en la silla por varios minutos. Luego me concentré en leer todos los documentos que tenía en mi mano. Por lo que deduje, los Vulturi harían una entrega de drogas dentro de un mes aproximadamente y ese sería en momento perfecto de entrar en acción y tomarlos desprevenidos.

.

_**Horas más tardes…**_

Eran las siete con diez minutos de la noche cuando estacionaba mi preciado Volvo junto al coche de mi hermosa esposa luego de haber hecho una parada en una floristería, la única que no había cerrado, y haber comprado dos hermosos e inmensos ramos de rosas: uno de color blanco y otro de color rojo. También me detuve en una panadería de turno dónde compre dos cajas de bombones, una de relleno de almendras para mi princesa Lizzy y la otra de avellanas para mi princesa Bella. Por último, me detuve en una pizzería por una pizza margarita.

Entré al recibidor y estaba en silencio, llegué hasta la cocina y todo estaba limpio, sin ningún rastro que fueran a cenar pronto. Había trastes sobre un paño secándose al natural.

_Ya cenaron_, deduje un poco triste.

Escuché la melodiosa risa de mi princesa escaleras arriba. Dejé la caja de la pizza sobre la barra y subí las escaleras siguiendo ese hermoso sonido, era como el canto de sirenas que me atraía y como si fuera agua en el desierto. La risa me condujo hasta nuestra habitación, más específicamente nuestro cuarto de baño; la puerta estaba entreabierta y con suma delicadeza la terminé de abrir. Mis ojos se deleitaron con la imagen más tierna: mi Bella y mi Lizzy estaban dentro del jacuzzi, llenas de espuma y jugando con las _Barbie_ sirenas.

—Un _tibudón_ —exclamó Lizzy—. Un _enodme_ y feo _tibudón_, ¡auxilio! —chilló de nuevo moviendo una _Barbie_ con cabello morado.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que entre al agua y sea su cena? —dijo mi Bella con voz chillona moviendo una _Barbie_ con el cabello rojo.

—No —protestó Lizzy en repuesta—. Necesitamos a un _caballedo_ que nos venga a _salvad_ en un _hedmoso_ yate.

—Recuérdame alejarte de tú tía Alice —expuso mi Bella con una sonrisa, besando la regordeta mejilla de mi princesa.

—Mami, no te salgas del _pedsonaje_ —la retó Lizzy con un lindo puchero.

—Lo siento, bebé —enunció Bella con una sonrisilla.

—Valiente, sexy y guapo tío _Emme_, auxilio —emitió Lizzy volviendo a su personaje en dirección del que parecía Ken.

Fruncí el ceño en confusión. Oh Dios, el caballero de brillante armadura para mi hija es mi hermano Emmett. Sentí un remanso de dolor en mi corazón. Ella lo ve a él como su protector. Me dolió porque ese era mi trabajo y yo lo había descuidado dejando que mi hermano tomara mi lugar.

—No te asustes, mi sobrina favorita y consentida —aseveró mi Bella con voz gruesa imitando la voz de Emmett.

—Tío, soy tú única sobina —aclaró Lizzy moviendo la muñeca.

Ese siempre, que yo recuerde, era el tema de discusión de esos dos.

—Disculpen, mis bella damas, ¿me puedo unir a ustedes? —hablé distrayéndolas de su juego, colocando las flores y los bombones delante de mí. Pude apreciar cómo mi Bella se tensaba y mi pequeña volteó de inmediato con un movimiento que debería haberle dejado con dolor de cuello. Mi Bella se volvió muy lentamente. Al tener la atención de ambas, me arrodillé—. Lo siento, perdónenme, por favor. Les prometo, no, les juro que no se volverá a repetir —clamé caminando arrodillado hasta el borde del jacuzzi con mis brazos extendidos.

—Edward, por favor, levántate —ordenó mi Bella mirándome a los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Es lo menos que me merezco, mi castigo será caminar de rodillas frente a ustedes —respondí haciendo una mueca ante la imagen mental, pero por mis princesas todo valía la pena—. Hasta que consiga su perdón.

—Edward. —comenzó Bella pero la detuve.

—Sé que por lo que hice ayer, no merezco su perdón. Pero, por favor, perdónenme —supliqué extendiendo las flores y los bombones—. Es para ustedes. Las dos son todo para mí, y por supuesto que la fecha de ayer significa mucho para mí.

—Están _hedmosas_, papi —susurró mi princesita, volteó a mirar a mi Bella, ésta asintió—. Te perdonamos, papi —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Estaba muy consciente de que Lizzy me había perdonado, sin embargo, con mi Bella iba hacer un poquito más complicado, ella lo hacía porque estaba nuestra niña frente a nosotros. Pero no lo pude evitar.

—Gracias, gracias, ustedes son la razón de mi existencia, las amo más que a nada en el mundo —expresé antes de llenarles la cara de besos.

—Edward, te vas a mojar —señaló Bella sobre mis labios. Pero ya era tarde, tenía la camisa vuelta una sopa—. ¿Por qué no te bañas con nosotras?

—Sí, papi —secundó Lizzy muy entusiasmada.

Dejé las flores y la caja de los bombones sobre la barra donde están los lavamanos y me quité la ropa en tiempo record, quedándome solo en mi bóxer. Nunca había estado completamente desnudo frente a mi nena y nunca lo estaría. En lo que me acomodé a un lado de ellas dentro del jacuzzi, un cálido cuerpecito impactó contra mi pecho; la rodeé con mis brazos y la estreché contra mí, al instante hice una mueca al sentir su pequeño, delgado y desnudo cuerpo contra mi torso. Mi Bella soltó una carcajada, yo la miré suplicante. Nunca había visto a mi nenita desnuda, los pañales siempre se los cambiaba mi Bella o mi madre, me podía encargar de preparar sus biberones, de levantarme a media noche, cantarle, mimarla. Pero nunca iba a invadir su privacidad de esta manera.

—Nena, ven con mamá un ratito —la llamó Bella con una sonrisa, se la tendí de inmediato. Lizzy me miró interrogante y dolida—. Allá está su ropa interior —indicó señalando la pila de ropa a un lado de la puerta.

Salté fuera del agua sin pensarlo dos veces. Escuché otra carcajada de mi Bella, tomé su braguita rosa con dibujos de Ariel, llegué al jacuzzi y se la tendí. Ella la tomó sin dejar de reír, entré de nuevo con ellas y cuando mi nena tuvo puesta su braguita, la atraje con mis brazos hacia mi pecho. Ella siguieron jugando donde habían quedado, pero ahora yo era el valiente caballero. Cuando le pasaba a Lizzy a mi Bella, mi mano la rosó sin querer y me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, por lo que decidí jugar un poco a mí manera. Me moví para estar frente a ella y con mi pie comencé acariciar su bella y esbelta pierna, el tobillo, la pantorrilla, la rodilla.

—Edward —objetó deteniendo mi avance con su mano y fulminándome con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté haciéndome el inocente.

—Basta —ordenó mirándome ceñuda.

Le sonreí torcidamente alejando mi pie de su suave y sedosa piel.

Ella continuó jugando con Elizabeth y en lo que se distrajo, seguí con mi tarea, acaricié su muslo interno y llegué a mi objetivo; con mis dedos acaricié sus pliegues muy suavemente. Ella me volvió a fulminar con la mirada. No podía hacer nada, tenía a Lizzy en sus brazos. Acaricié lentamente, luego me abrí paso entre ellos, con mi dedo gordo hice círculos en su clítoris.

—Edward —gimió suavemente.

Me encantaba cuando gemía y gritaba mi nombre presa de las sensaciones que yo le producía.

—Mami. —la voz de mi princesa nos trajo a ambos a la realidad. Me detuve inmediatamente. Maldita sea, se me había olvidado por completo mi niña. Lizzy miraba confundida a Bella, a quien vi tragar saliva antes de fulminarme con la mirada.

—Es hora de salir princesa —anunció Bella colocándose de pie, permitiéndome observar su magnífico cuerpo de diosa: su vientre plano, sus pechos no muy grandes que encajan a la perfección en mis manos, pero que me volvían completamente loco. Ella era sencillamente maravillosa.

Tomé su codo sosteniéndola, mientras que con mi otra mano agarraba el muslo de mi princesita. No quería que mi Bella se resbalara y ambas salieran lastimadas. La sostuve hasta que salió del jacuzzi, las dejé estabilizadas y salí a buscar las toallas al mueble.

Sostuve a Lizzy contra mi pecho cubierto por una toalla mientras mi Bella le quitaba su braguita, al terminar la envolví en ella, dejando solamente su carita a fuera. La tendí una toalla para que ella envolviera su cuerpo antes de que el pequeño Eddie comenzara a despertar, le pasé a Lizzy dándole un casto beso en sus apetitosos labios.

Me paré delante de ella mientras que mi nena miraba hacia otro lado, le sonreí pícaramente al bajar mi bóxer. La vi tragar grueso a la vez que me comía con la miraba y se relamía los labios. Tomé la toalla que me tendía y la envolví en mis caderas, le quité a Lizzy de sus brazos, sosteniéndola solo con mi brazo derecho ya que mi mano izquierda reposaba en su espalda baja.

Salimos del cuarto de baño hacia la habitación de mi princesa. Coloqué a Lizzy cabeza abajo sobre mi hombro y le di una suave nalgada.

—Papi —chilló entre risas, me reí con ella y luego le di una fuerte nalgada a mi Bella.

—Oye —se quejó con una sonrisa.

La atraje hacia mi pecho apretándola fuerte y la besé, un beso cargado de pasión y de amor. Nos separamos luego de unos minutos.

—Papi, sigo aquí —protestó mi princesa, moviéndose.

Le di otra suave nalgada, ella soltó otra risita.

—Me encanta tu trasero —susurré en su oído dándole un apretón. Me dio un golpe en el brazo y corrió a la habitación de Elizabeth, riéndose a carcajadas.

—No te olvides de mí, mami —lloriqueó Lizzy moviendo sus piernitas.

—No, princesita, usted se queda con su papi —dije haciéndole cosquillas y ella chilló.

Cuánto amaba a mis dos mujeres, ellas son las dos de las cuatro mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Mi madre y mi hermana completaban la lista.


	4. Cumpleaños de Elizabeth

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta. **

_**www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction**_

_**.**_

**Cumpleaños de Elizabeth**

**BPov**

Había transcurrido prácticamente un mes desde mi desastroso aniversario de bodas, en el cual mi hija, de casi tres años, y yo nos habíamos esmerado tanto todo el día en la decoración y la cena. Tanto trabajo, ¿para qué? Para que mi marido, mi confidente, mi amigo, mi único amor, mi Edward nos dejara plantadas por segundo año consecutivo.

Toda la familia se había molestado con él. Esme y Carlisle habían llegado dos días después, ella le había dado una buena cachetada y Emmett, que si no hubiese sido por Jasper, lo hubiese molido a golpes. Carlisle fue más recatado y lo condujo hablar en privado a su despacho, pero Edward salió de allí muy afligido. Me dolía verlo sufrir de esa forma, pero más dolida estaba yo por su desplante.

Le daba gracias a Dios que Jacob y Seth no se enteraron de nada o no hubiera habido nadie que salvara a mi Edward de una golpiza por parte de mi hermano mayor y mi primo. Seth es sobrino de mi padre Charlie, hijo de mi tía Sue al igual que Leah, mientras que Rose y Jasper lo son mi madre Renée, hijos de mi tío William. Los seis habíamos crecido como hermanos, éramos las tres chicas con hermanos mayores sobreprotectores, hasta que se nos unió Alice. Para ella era peor, ya que tenía dos hermanos mayores, sinónimo de doble sobreprotección. Rose y Jasper siempre discutían, puesto que Jasper es mayor que ella solo por dos minutos, pero esos dos minutos marcaron la diferencia para Rose.

Esa noche fue una noche de revelaciones, ahí me di cuenta que a Edward le era más importante su trabajo que su esposa e hija. Sé que es así a pesar que él lo niegue y aunque me duela. Luego de nuestra discusión, una discusión en silencio porque por mi niña no podía alzar la voz, durmió una semana completa en la habitación de invitados, una semana que él llegó temprano a casa, una semana que nos consintió a ambas, una semana que me pegué como sanguijuela a mi princesa para no caer en la tentación de buscarlo.

Recuerdo perfectamente cada momento de ese día hasta nuestra discusión, lo he repasado infinidades de vez en mi mente.

_Llevaba varios minutos de estar despierta, no había querido moverme de mi lugar a pesar de las protesta de mis músculos agarrotados. Era ya rutina que me despertara a esta hora para consentir a mi marido antes de que se marchara a la agencia, pero esta mañana era diferente, esta mañana no lo quería ver ni mucho menos hablarle, la furia aún seguía intacta en mis venas y no quería decir algo de lo cual después me arrepienta. _

_Sentí movimiento fuera de la habitación, luego un tímido golpecito en la puerta y cómo se giraba la perilla sin llegar abrirse, aún no le había quitado el pestillo. Me mantuve inmóvil y tratando de respirar acompasadamente por un par de minutos, hasta que lo escuché bajar las escaleras. _

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y oí nuevamente, esta vez subiendo, cómo pasaba frente a la puerta y entraba a nuestra habitación. Luego de varios minutos bajaba de nuevo las escaleras. Pasó casi una hora cuando lo volví a escuchar subir, intentó de nuevo abrir la puerta, Lizzy se removió pero gracias a Dios no se despertó. Caminó hasta nuestra habitación para salir nuevamente segundos más a pasos apresurados, haciendo que chillara la madera del último escalón. Con lo despistado que debe andar, lo más seguro que no lo había notado. Regresó a subir entrando directo a nuestra habitación. Allí duró entre veinte y veinticinco minutos antes de escucharlo en la puerta._

—_Amor —llamó en un susurro que apenas pude oír. No respondí, aunque la lengua me picara por hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte—. Ya me voy, las amo. —la voz le falló al final. No pude evitarlo y comencé a llorar silenciosamente, acariciando la espaldita de nuestra princesa. Me dolía mucho que para él ayer no significara nada, pero más me dolía su abandono. _

_Mi princesa se despertó una hora más tarde con sus bellos orbes esmeraldas llenas de tristeza e hinchados, sus mejillas con un rastro seco de lágrimas. Fue en ese momento que me permití moverme de mi lugar. _

_Besé su frente mientras ella introducía su dedito en su boca y me sonreía ladinamente. La senté en la cama para poder tener más facilidad de quitarle el vestido. La tomé en mis brazos y salimos hacia la habitación de Edward y mía. Me sorprendí al verla limpia y ordenada, pasé directo al cuarto de baño, el cual también estaba limpio. Nos dimos una ducha rápida, me vestí con una leggins elástica de ajuste con mini falda falso de dos piezas de color gris negro tipo capris, un top negro manga larga cuello en V con lentejuelas. Unas botas Gucci de doce centímetros de tacón color negro. Alisé mi cabello y lo dejé suelto, secándose naturalmente. Fuimos de nuevo a la habitación de mi princesa y la vestí con un conjunto de camiseta cuello redondo manga larga de Mini Mouse, con mini falda de tutú de color rosado con negro, más una Leggins negra ajustable y unas bailarinas negras._

_Bajamos tomadas de las manos, observamos como el recibidor estaba completamente limpio, seguimos sin decir una palabra hasta la cocina que se encontraba en iguales condiciones que el recibidor y nuestra habitación. Solo restaba limpiar la de mi princesa. A simple vista había una nota, la leí en voz alta para que nuestra princesa escuchara lo que había escrito su padre. Acomodé todo en la barra del desayuno y comimos en silencio, lo cual no era propio de Elizabeth. Al terminar, luego de lavar, secar y guardar todo, ya que la señora Smith no viene sino hasta el lunes, partimos hacia la casa de Rose._

_Llegué allí media hora más tarde, sorpresivamente Valerie no había ido al colegio ya que la noche anterior había tenido malestar estomacal, —Rose me aviso a través de un mensaje de texto—, por lo que en cuanto cruzamos la puerta principal, se llevó a Lizzy a su habitación. _

_En lo que me vi sola con Rose, no soporté más la opresión en mi pecho y rompí a llorar. Ella me apretó fuerte entre sus brazos y nos arrastró a ambas hacia el sofá más cercano, me permitió llorar hasta quedarme seca, me acarició la espalda y me murmuró palabras cariñosas. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ya no derramaba lágrima alguna, solo hipeaba._

— _¿Mejor? —susurró Rose mirándome cariñosamente. _

_Asentí tímidamente._

—_Gracias —musité, sonándome con el pañuelo que me pasó._

—_No llegó, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla. _

_Asentí con un nudo en la garganta y comencé a llorar de nuevo. Me abrazó y enterró su rostro en mi cabello. _

_Pasamos lo que restaba del día allí. Lizzy y Valerie se bañaron hasta que se cansaron en la piscina. De comer, pedimos comida mexicana. Gracias al cielo no volví a llorar. _

_A eso de las cinco de la tarde, nos despedimos y volvimos a la casa. Para cenar, Lizzy pidió pollo frito con papitas. Comimos entre risas, ella ya no se veía triste. Me contó cómo se había divertido con su prima hermana. Me avisó que Valerie la invitó a pasar el fin de semana allá. Solo le dije que hablaría con Rose, aunque a ese par nadie le niega nada. _

_Cuando ambas terminamos de comer, lavé los trates, extendí un paño y los coloqué encima. Tomé a Lizzy en mis brazos y subimos a darnos una ducha en mi cuarto de baño, puse a llenar el jacuzzi mientras nos despajamos de la ropa, le coloqué esencias de vainilla y de rosas, gel de ducha para hacer mucha espuma. Ambas nos introducimos, Lizzy con los brazos repletos de animales de hules, las Barbie sirena y un yate, cortesía de Alice. Estábamos en pleno juego cuando escuché una voz aterciopelada desde la puerta del baño. Una voz que reconocería incluso si estuviera inconsciente._

—_Disculpen, mis bellas damas, pero, ¿me puedo unir a ustedes? —me tensé, no lo esperaba tan temprano. No esperaba que Lizzy estuviera presente cuando estuviéramos frente a frente. _

_Había pasado el día pensando qué le diría. _

_Elizabeth volteó con un movimiento brusco. En cambio, yo me di mi tiempo, respirando profundo para no soltar palabra en este momento. Al acabar de voltear, Edward se arrodilló frente a nosotras._

—_Lo siento, perdónenme, por favor. Les prometo, no, les juro que no se volverá a repetir —pidió caminando arrodillado hasta el borde del jacuzzi y brazos extendidos. En sus manos traía dos hermosos ramos de rosas, uno para cada una, y nuestros chocolates preferidos._

—_Edward, por favor, levántate —dije mirándolo a los ojos. No me gustaba verlo así. Me dolía. _

_Negó con la cabeza._

—_Es lo menos que me merezco, mi castigo será caminar de rodillas frente a ustedes —declaró haciendo una mueca—. Hasta que consiga su perdón._

—_Edward... —comencé, pero me detuvo._

—_Sé que por lo que hice ayer no gano su perdón. Pero, por favor, perdónenme —suplicó extendiendo las flores y los bombones—. Es para ustedes, las dos son todo para mí y, por supuesto, que la fecha de ayer significa mucho para mí._

—_Están hedmosas, papi —susurró mi princesita y volteó a verme. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sabía que ya se había ganado a Elizabeth, pero conmigo estaba equivocado, por lo que solo asentí—. Te perdonamos, papi —expresó Lizzy con una enorme sonrisa. De pronto, Edward estaba sobre nosotras abrazándonos._

—_Gracias, gracias, ustedes son la razón de mi existencia, las amo más que a nada en el mundo —apuntó antes de llenarnos la cara de besos._

—_Edward, te vas a mojar —indiqué sobre sus labios. Esos riquísimos labios. "Sé fuerte, Bella", me reprendí mentalmente. Pero la imagen de él completamente desnudo…—. ¿Por qué no te bañas con nosotras? —pregunté antes de poder pensar con claridad._

—_Sí, papi —me secundó Lizzy muy entusiasmada. _

_Mierda, ¿qué había hecho?_

"_No, no, no. Dios ayúdame para no caer en la tentación", rogué mentalmente. _

_Dejó las flores y la caja de los bombones sobre la barra donde están los lavamanos y se quitó la ropa en tiempo récord, quedándose solo en bóxer. Dios, ese cuerpo fue esculpido por los mismos ángeles. "Oh Dios, me está dando calor". _

_En lo que se acomodó a un lado de nosotras dentro del jacuzzi, Lizzy saltó a sus brazos. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos sin ser consciente que ella no llevaba sus braguitas y a él nunca le ha gustado verla desnuda. Cuando la estrechó contra su pecho, pude ver aparecer una mueca en su bello rostro, solté una carcajada; él me miró suplicante._

—_Nena, ven con mamá un ratito —la llamé con una sonrisita en los labios. Él me la tendió de inmediato—. Allá está su ropa interior. —señalé la pila de ropa a un lado de la puerta. _

_Saltó fuera del agua tan rápidamente que no pude evitar soltar otra carcajada. Recogió la prenda y me la pasó, la recibí sin dejar de reír. Entró de nuevo con nosotras y, cuando mi nena tuvo puesta su braguita, la atrajo con sus brazos hacia su pecho. _

_Seguimos el juego donde habíamos quedado. Yo luchaba internamente para no saltar a sus brazos y comenzar a comérmelo a besos, para terminar haciendo el amor en el jacuzzi. Pero Edward no me hacía la tarea fácil, no sé si fue sin querer o a propósito, pero me rozó el muslo y sentí un latigazo directo a mi intimidad "Tú puedes, Bella", me animé. "No caigas en la tentación, no caigas en la tentación" me repetí como mantra en la mente. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo se movió para quedar justo frente a mí. "Dios dame fuerzas, por favor", pedí mentalmente. Lo sentí comenzar acariciar mi pierna, empezando con el tobillo, la pantorrilla. "Por favor, que no siga subiendo; por favor, que no siga subiendo". La rodilla. "Detenlo, Bella", me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. "Recuerda que estás enojada"._

—_Edward —repliqué deteniendo con mi mano su avance y fulminándolo con la mirada._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó haciéndose el confundido e inocente._

—_Basta —demandé mirándolo ceñudo, me sonrió torcidamente alejando su pie. Continúe el juego que estaba jugando mi niña. Y fue muy tarde como para detenerlo cuando ya estaba acariciando mis pliegues con sus dedos. Lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía hacer esto delante de la nena? Me acarició muy lentamente, despertando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. "Dios, ¿es que acaso no me quieres?", pensé cuando se abrió paso entre ellos e hizo círculos en mi clítoris._

—_Edward —gemí suavemente sin poder evitarlo. Este hombre tenía un no sé qué que me volvía loca._

—_Mami. —la voz de mi princesa nos trajo a ambos a la realidad. Edward se detuvo de inmediato. Lizzy me miraba fijamente con expresión confundida, tragué saliva tratando de tranquilizarme para luego fulminarlo con la mirada. _

"_Debes resistirte a la tentación, Bella, sal ahora mismo."_

—_Es hora de salir, princesa —informé colocándome de pie completamente desnuda. _

_Lo vi recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada y noté sus ojos oscurecerse de deseo. Oh Dios, yo también lo deseaba, pero eso no debía ser ya que estaba enfadada. "Sé fuerte, Bella", me volví animar. Tomó mi codo enviando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. Nos dejó estabilizadas para luego buscarnos las toallas. Sostuvo a Lizzy contra su pecho mientras le yo le quitaba su braguita, para después envolverla en la toalla dejando solo su hermosa carita afuera. Me pasó una a mí, la envolví en mi cuerpo y recibí a Lizzy de sus brazos y saboreé el casto beso que dejó en mis labios. _

"_Sé fuerte, Bella" _

_Se paró delante de mí y me sonrió pícaramente al bajarse el bóxer. Tragué saliva y me relamí los labios. Quería pasar mi lengua por todo su pecho y bajar por el camino que indicaba esos vellos cobrizos. _

"_No lo mires, no lo mires. Imagina que es Emmett o Jacob, Charlie o Carlisle." "No lo mires." _

_Tomó la toalla de mi mano y se la envolví en sus caderas. Agarró a Lizzy y la dejó en su brazo derecho mientras que reposaba la mano izquierda en mi baja espalda. Sentí el calor de su mano por todas partes. _

"_Céntrate, Bella". _

_Salimos del cuarto de baño hacia la habitación de mi princesa. Colocó a Lizzy cabeza abajo sobre su hombro y le dio una suave nalgada._

—_Papi —chilló nuestra hija entre risas, Edward se rio con ella y me sorprendí cuando su mano se estampó contra mi trasero._

— _¡Oye! —me quejé con una sonrisa. Me atrajo hacia su pecho apretándome fuerte y me besó, un beso cargado de pasión y de amor. Nos separamos luego de unos minutos. "Sé fuerte, Bella. Sé fuerte, Bella." Pero la verdad, quería lanzármele a sus torneados brazos y tener sexo salvaje. "Concéntrate, Bella", me reprendí._

—_Papi, sigo aquí —reprochó mi princesa moviéndose. Entonces él le dio otra suave nalgada, y ella soltó otra risita._

—_Me encanta tu trasero —susurró en mí oído dándole un apretón. "Y a mí el tuyo", pensé. "No, Bella, debes ser fuerte". Le di un golpe en el brazo y corrí a la habitación de Elizabeth riéndome a carcajada. Parecía una delincuente huyendo de un oficial, pero la verdad era que huía de la tentación._

—_No te olvides de mí, mami —aseveró Lizzy. Pero no podía volver, sino me lanzaría sobre su padre olvidándome de ella por completo._

—_No, princesita, usted se queda con su papi —habló Edward y luego escuché mi niña chillar y reír._

_Entré a la habitación de mi princesa y en el armario le busqué un pijama de shorts y camiseta de algodón de color blanco con corazones rosados. De la cómoda, tomé una braguita blanca con una mariposa amarillas, más unas medias rosadas. Mientras que yo vestía a nuestra princesa, Edward buscaba un cuento en la pequeña librería, un pequeño estante de madera con cuatro compartimientos pegado a la pared a una altura considerable a un lado de la cómoda. Se recostó junto a ella en la cama, acostándola sobre su torneado pecho. Me senté frente a la cama en uno de los banquillos y los observé interactuar padre e hija. Me dieron unas enormes ganas de llorar, tuve que inspirar profundo varias veces. Al cabo de un rato, lo vi darle un beso en la frente y moverse con cuidado hasta dejarla acostada en la cama. Me acerqué a ella, besé su mejilla y la arropé bien. _

_Salí de allí con Edward pisándome los talones, entré a nuestra habitación directo hacia el armario. No debía estar más tiempo desnuda, me sentía vulnerable. Tomé un short y una blusa de tirantes de algodón de color violeta. Salí del armario y me dirigí hacia la cómoda por una braguita. Edward solo estaba vestido con un bóxer de color negro que se adhería a su piel tan malditamente sexy, dejando nada a la imaginación. "No lo mires, Bella", me dije mentalmente. Me vestí bajo su atenta mirada, seguía cada uno de mis movimientos, pero no había nada sensual en su mirada, él esperaba mí explosión en cualquier momento. Terminé de vestirme y me crucé de brazos parándome a unos tres metros de distancia de donde se encontraba sentado._

—_Y bien, Edward, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —pregunté lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo._

—_Yo… yo lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad. No sé qué me pasó, sé que no es excusa, pero solo tenía en mente la misión que se llevaría a cabo para encontrar una buena información y acabar de una vez por todas con la mafia Vulturi —expuso con la mirada abajo—. Llevo trabajando en eso más de dos semanas, era información del próximo movimiento de los Vulturi que tendrá lugar dentro de un mes y se me pasó por alto nuestro aniversario. —cuando dijo eso, sentí cómo mi corazón hizo crack._

—_Edward, ¿te importa más tú trabajo que tú familia? —cuestioné calmadamente, aunque por dentro estuviera gritando y con ganas de golpearlo. Nunca había sido violenta, pero este momento me sobrepasaba. Quería gritarle tan fuerte como pudiera, aventarle todo lo que se me cruzara por el camino, pero no quería que mi nenita se despertara y presenciara eso._

— _¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido, levantándose de la cama._

— _¿Te importa más tú trabajo que tú familia? —volví a preguntar._

—_Bella —susurró negando con la cabeza._

—_Necesito que me respondas, Edward —aseveré alejándome de su toque. Bajó la mano con expresión de dolor en el rostro._

—_Elizabeth y tú son lo más importante de mi vida, Bella —aseguró, halándose los cabellos._

—_Pues no parece, Edward —repliqué con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_No, no, no, Bella, por favor no pienses eso. Ustedes son mi vida, la razón de mi existencia —declaró negando con la cabeza y tratando de abrazarme._

—_No me toques, Edward —expresé colocando mis manos delante de mi cuerpo y retrocediendo dos pasos. Si dejaba que me tocara, me rompería en mil pedazos._

—_Bella, por favor —suplicó con la voz rota. Sabía que ambos estamos sufriendo por esta situación. Me partía el corazón verlo sufrir._

—_No, Edward —susurré negando con la cabeza—. Deberás demostrarme que ambas te importamos. Al primer fallo, tomo a Elizabeth y me voy de tu vida, Edward. Así podrás ser libre y dedicarte a tú trabajo sin que te estorbemos. Me voy a dormir con la niña._

—_No, yo iré a dormir al cuarto de invitados —murmuró con voz rota, abrazándome fuertemente. Me tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad no correspondérselo—. Perdóname, Bella. Te amo. Las amo a las dos y no quiero perderlas. —besó mi frente con un profundo suspiro._

—_Yo también te amo —susurré antes de que abandonara la habitación. Comencé a llorar tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada. Como pude, logré meterme en la cama, hecha un ovillo seguí llorando hasta quedarme dormida._

—Bella, trae eso para acá —Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos. Vi cómo me señalaba un lugar en el mesón donde colocar el bol con más pasa palos. Vendrían alrededor de veinte o veinticinco niños. Toda la decoración era de _La Sirenita_.

—Valerie, Elizabeth, no corran —gritó Alice pasando a mí lado con su enorme barriga de seis meses. Gaspar Andrés nacería para los primeros días de diciembre. Las nenas estaban jugando y Alice no quería que se arrugaran el vestido ni se dañaran el peinado.

— ¿A qué hora llegan Charlie y Renée? —me preguntó Rose cuando llegué a la mesón para dejar el bol.

—Mis padres no vendrán, Rose —respondí antes de meterme un dulce a la boca—. Charlie se cayó ayer cuando iban saliendo y se fracturó la cadera, por lo que no pueden viajar.

—Oh Dios, espero que se mejore pronto —declaró tomando un poco de refresco.

—Mami —chilló mi princesa luchando con un enorme regalo. Jacob venía detrás de ella riéndose a carcajadas.

—No puedes, enana, deja que el fuerte de tú tío Jake lo lleve —dijo antes de cargarla con todo y regalo.

—Hola, guapo. Mucho tiempo sin verte —lo saludé llegando a su lado para abrazarlo—. Te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé —habló abrazándome fuerte—. ¿Dónde está Cullen?

—Jacob, hoy no, por favor. Hazlo por Lizzy —susurré en su oído. No quería ver a dos, de los seis hombres más importantes de mi vida, pelearse a golpes como salvajes. Eso no lo podría llegar a soportar.

—Está bien, no le haré nada. Lo hago por ti y Elizabeth —dijo con una sonrisa—. Te quiero presentar a alguien —contó moviéndose a un lado y dejando ver a una chica muy hermosa que hasta ese momento no me había percatado de su presencia—. Ella es Vanesa Wolfe, mi novia.

—Mucho gusto —dije tendiéndole mi mano—. Isabella, pero me puedes decir Bella.

—Igualmente, a mí me puedes llamar Nessie. Jake me ha hablado mucho de ti —denotó con una sonrisa. _"Quisiera decir lo mismo",_ pensé. Miré a Jake con una ceja levantada. Me sonrió abiertamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tío Jake, ¿me puedes _bajad_? —musitó mi princesa removiéndose en los brazos de Jake.

—Claro que sí. Pero antes, Elizabeth, ella es Vanesa, mi novia —reveló Jacob haciendo que Lizzy mirara a la chica.

—Mucho gusto, soy Lizzy. _Ahoda_ bájame, tío —aseveró removiéndose. Los tres nos reímos. La dejó sobre sus pies y ella corrió hacia donde se encontraban los demás niños.

— ¡Tío Jake! —gritó Valerie corriendo a sus brazos.

—Hey, pioja —dijo cuándo la atrapó en sus brazos. Se escuchó la risa de Valerie.

La fiesta comenzó a las seis de la tarde y llevaba unas tres horas, todos los invitados ya había llegado. Solo faltaba Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Seth no había podido venir, se presentó una emergencia en una de las empresas de Londres y él se ofreció ir en lugar de Jacob.

— ¿A qué hora van a llegar? —inquirió Esme con el ceño fruncido. Hacía más de diez minutos todos estábamos tratando de comunicarnos con ellos y ninguno de los tres contestaba. Jacob estaba furioso. Él y Nessie estaban tratando de distraer a las niñas, Elizabeth no quería participar en ninguno juego y solo miraba fijamente la puerta.

—No otra vez, Edward. Por favor, no lo hagas —susurré para mí.

— ¿Nada? —preguntó Alice. Miré y era a Carlisle.

—No, me envía directo al buzón —respondió abrazando a Esme que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Mami, ¿a qué _hoda_ va a _llegad_ mi papi? —me preguntó Lizzy de pie delante de mí. La tomé en mis brazos.

—Está por llegar, bebé, no te preocupes —respondí abrazándola fuerte contra mí pecho. Ella escondió su carita en la base de mí cuello.

— ¿Y mi papi, mami? —le preguntó Valerie a Rose.

—No sé, Vale. No responde el celular —respondió Rose acariciando sus bracitos.

—Lizzy vamos a jugar —dijo Valerie extendiendo su mano. Mi princesa solo negó con la cabeza—. Está bien.

—Yo mato a Cullen —murmuró Jacob con la mandíbula apretada. Lizzy y yo nos estremecimos.

—Amor, contrólate. Alterarás a la nena —manifestó Nessie, abrazándolo.

—Ven con tía Leah, Lizzy. —Mi prima Leah trató de tomarla en sus brazos, pero Lizzy se apretó más contra mí. Leah me miró y yo negué con la cabeza. "Ok", dijo sin articular palabra y se volvió hacia su novio Embry.

_**Dos horas más tarde**_

—Yo mato a Jasper Hale —exclamó Alice caminando como león enjaulado.

—Lo siento, Esme, pero te quedarás sin un hijo —pronunció Rose con una Valerie dormida en sus piernas.

—No se preocupen, que de los tres me encargo yo —aseguró Esme con una expresión que me dio terror.

—Alice —llamé.

— ¿Sí? —ella detuvo su avance.

— ¿Podrías, por favor, comprarme dos boletos a Seattle? En el despacho de Edward está una laptop con conexión a internet —pedí cambiando a Lizzy de posición. Mi princesa se había quedado dormida llorando en mis brazos. Leah y Nessie se encargaron de despachar a los invitados hacía más de una hora y media.

— ¿Qué vas hacer, Bella? —preguntó Carlisle mirándome fijamente.

—Se lo advertí, Carlisle, hace menos de un mes. Si me volvía a fallar, me iba. Así que... me voy por un tiempo. Y, ¿qué mejor que a Forks, con mis padres, por unas cuantas semanas? Edward debe aprender a valorarnos —expliqué tragando el nudo de mi garganta.

—Yo me encargo del equipaje —dijo Leah poniéndose de pie.

—Un equipaje ligero, Lee, allá compraré lo que me haga falta —murmuré antes de que subiera las escaleras.

—Mamá y papá están en Port Ángeles, por si quieres visitarlos —informó Rose acariciando la cabellera rubia de Valeria.

Asentí. Me iría bien ir de compras con mi tía Lilliam.

—Voy a encargar los billetes para que salgan hoy en la noche —susurró Alice con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Esto no era una fiesta? —exclamó Emmett de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con Jasper parado a su lado, mirando a todo el mundo confundido. No sé cómo se levantó Rose tan rápidamente con Valerie en sus brazos y le estampó la mano en la mejilla a Emmett, se volvió hacia Jasper e hizo lo mismo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —vociferó Jasper sobándose la mejilla. Esme llegó en ese momento e hizo lo mismo con ambos.

—_Auch_ —se quejó Emmett—. ¿Ahora por qué nos golpean?

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó Carlisle, robándome las palabras de la boca.

—¿Eh? —susurraron los dos mirándose confundidos.

— ¿Edward no está aquí? —cuestionó Jasper repentinamente serio.

—Si estuviera no te estaríamos preguntando, Jasper —respondió mordaz Jacob fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No puede ser. Le dijimos que se viniera hace cuatro horas y media. Llegamos tarde, fue por eso, nos hicimos cargo de la agencia hasta ahora. Preferíamos llegar tarde nosotros que él —explicó Emmett tratando de acercase a Rose y a la niña—. Dámela, Rose, ella pesa mucho —pidió en un susurro. Rose vaciló, pero al final permitió que la tomara.

—Papi —murmuró Valerie rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

—Shhh, vuelve a dormir, amor —susurró Emmett acariciándole la espalada.

—No entiendo —musité—. Si le dijeron que se viniera hace cuatro horas, ¿por qué no ha llegado? —me puse de pie, mirando a todo el mundo.

_Llevo trabajando en eso más de dos semanas, era información del próximo movimiento de los Vulturi que tendrá lugar dentro de un mes. _

_Dentro de un mes. _

_Dentro de un mes. _

Repentinamente escuché la voz de Edward en mi mente.

―Lo hiciste de nuevo —susurré con lágrimas en los ojos, apretando a Lizzy contra mí. Jake vino abrazarme.

—Shhh, no llores que esto no te hace bien —dijo en mi oído.

—Bella —me llamó Alice, separé la cabeza del pecho de Jacob y la miré. Ella estaba en los brazos de Jasper—. El vuelo sale mañana a las siete de la mañana.

—Gracias, Alice. —recosté mi cabeza de nuevo contra Jake.

—El equipaje ya está listo, Embry, ¿podrías bajarlo? —Leah estaba al pie de las escaleras.

—Con permiso —murmuró Embry, antes de subir junto a Leah.

—Rose, ¿podemos quedarnos en tu casa esta noche? No quiero estar aquí cuando Edward regrese.

—Claro que sí, Bella. —me abrazó fuerte como pudo, ya que me encontraba en los brazos de Jake.

—Cuídate, Bella, por favor —pidió Esme y me separé de Jake para que me pudiera abrazar—. Y a mí hermosa princesita.

—Claro que sí, Esme. Nos estaremos hablando por _Skype_.

—Ten mucho cuidado, hija. —Carlisle me dio un beso en la frente. Tomó la mano de Esme, se despidieron de los demás y se marcharon.

— ¿En qué coche colocamos las maletas? —preguntó Leah bajando las escaleras.

—En el mío, yo la llevaré —respondió Jacob tendiéndole las llaves.

—Voy por mí bolsa. —me separé de Jake, dejando a Lizzy en sus brazos y subí las escaleras en un mar de llanto.

Fui directo hacia nuestra habitación y, con la vista borrosa, busqué en el cajón de mi cómoda el pasaporte de Lizzy y el mío. Tomé mi bolsa, verifiqué que todas mis tarjetas estuvieran en su lugar y salí sin mirar atrás. Si me quedaba más tiempo allí, no podría irme. Aunque yo no quisiera debía hacerlo. Edward debe establecerse, es su familia o su trabajo. Pasé por la habitación de mi princesa, tomé su caja de música y su oso favorito, aquel que Edward me regaló antes de pedirme ser su novia. Bajé tropezando las escaleras, al final de éstas, me alzaron unos fuertes brazos. Enfoqué mi vista borrosa en esa persona.

—Oh E-Emmett —susurré con voz entrecortada enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

—Shhh ya, pequeña. —me apretó más fuerte contra él.

Solo fui consciente de que me dejó en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Jake y que mi princesa iba acostada en el asiento trasero con Nessie a su lado. Así partí de mi casa, dejando mi corazón destrozado en ella.


	5. Cumpleaños de Elizabeth (EPov)

_**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta.**_

_**www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction**_

**.**

**Cumpleaños de Elizabeth**

**EPov**

Los días que siguieron a nuestro aniversario fueron una inmensa tortura para mí, no me fue permitido tocar a mi Bella por toda una semana completa. Además de que tuve que dormir por voluntad propia en la habitación de invitados luego de nuestra pequeña pero dolorosa discusión.

Desde entonces, trato de llegar temprano a casa, convivir con mis dos mujeres, mi hermosa esposa y mi preciosa hija. Tiempo que he aprovechado a fortalecer mi relación padre-hija con mi princesita. Consentir a mi esposa. Sacarlas de paseo al parque, ir al cine, a cenar los tres solos o con el resto de mi familia. Ser participante activo en la organización de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mí princesa.

En cuanto a mí trabajo… bueno, sigue casi igual. Las buenas noticias es que tengo en mi poder una buena evidencia, solo me faltaría sabotearles el próximo cargamento y tener en mis manos los testigos necesarios para ponerlos tras las rejas con cadena perpetua como condena.

_Después que mi Bella escapara corriendo hacia la habitación de nuestra princesa y mi nena se quejara por ella haberla dejado sola en mis brazos, le hice cosquillas. Ella chilló y se retorció riéndose a carcajadas. La acomodé bien en mis brazos y la estreché fuerte contra mi pecho._

—_Te amo, princesa —declaré contra su cabello—. Eres, una de las dos mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida._

—_Yo te amo, papi —susurro mi princesa sobre la piel de mi cuello. La separé un poco de mí y besé sus dos sonrojadas mejillas luego su frente._

_Entré a su habitación y mi Bella ya tenía lista su pijama. Mientras ella vestía a Lizzy, fui a su pequeña biblioteca y tomé el libro de "La Caperucita Roja". Llegué a su lado, me recosté en su pequeña cama y la atraje hacia mi pecho. Comencé a relatar pausadamente el cuento._

_Disfrutaba de este maravilloso momento. Saboreaba la sensación de calor que sentía en mi corazón. Esa chispa de inocencia que transmitía mi princesa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que conviví con mi nena. Y no era justo ni para ella, ni para mi Bella. _

_Por el rabillo del ojo, observé cada movimiento que realizó mi Bella, desde sentarse en el banquillo frente a la cama donde nos observaba fijamente, hasta cómo inspiró profundo para no derramar las lágrimas que asomaban en su bellos ojos. Me sentí como un verdadero miserable al ser el causante de su sufrimiento._

_Al cabo de unos minutos sentí el suave ronquido de mi princesa contra mí pecho. La moví suavemente hasta dejar su cabecita recostada sobre la almohada. Me levanté de la cama dándole espacio para que mí Bella le diera su beso de buenas noches._

_Salí detrás de ella, siguiéndola muy de cerca._

_Entró a nuestra habitación sin mirarme en ningún momento. Se dirigió hacia el armario, desapareciendo dentro de él. Fui hasta la cómoda, busqué un bóxer de color negro y me lo puse. Siempre dormía en ropa interior, excepto cuando tenemos a una pequeña polisón._

_Me senté al borde de la cama y esperé en silencio hasta que ella saliera, lo cual hizo minutos más tarde con un pijama violeta de algodón en sus manos. Me ignoró olímpicamente, fue hasta la cómoda, sacó una braguita y se dispuso a vestirse delante de mí. _

_Tragué grueso al imaginarme su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer debajo del mío, o mejor ella cabalgándome, mientras yo veía cómo sus perfectos senos subían y bajaban. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza sin que ella se diera cuanta. Necesitaba despejarme. Volví a mirarla fijamente, esperando su reacción. Se terminó de vestir y se paró delante de mí a unos tres metros de distancia. _

_Me dolía su alejamiento, pero sabía que me lo tenía muy bien merecido._

—_Y bien, Edward, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó sin dejar de mírame. _

—_Yo… yo lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad. No sé qué me pasó, sé que no es excusa, pero solo tenía en mente la misión que se llevaría a cabo para encontrar una buena información y acabar de una vez por todas con la mafia Vulturi —expliqué con la mirada gacha. No tenía el valor de mirarla a la cara—. Llevo trabajando en eso más de dos semanas, era información del próximo movimiento de los Vulturi que tendrá lugar dentro de un mes y se me pasó por alto nuestro aniversario. _

—_Edward, ¿te importa más tú trabajo o tú familia? —cuestionó calmadamente, pero con la voz rota por el llanto que se negaba a derramar. Me dolió muy adentro verla sufrir por mi causa. _

— _¿Cómo? —inquirí confundido, levantándome de la cama._

— _¿Te importa más tú trabajo o tú familia? —repitió._

—_Bella —susurré negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en esa barbaridad? Mi princesa y ella son lo más importante de mi vida._

—_Necesito que me respondas, Edward —demandó alejándose de mi toque. Me dolió mucho su rechazo. Bajé mi mano lentamente, sentía que me moría en ese mismo momento._

—_Elizabeth y tú son lo más importante de mi vida, Bella —aseguré halándome fuertemente el cabello. Estaba enojado y frustrado conmigo mismo por orillarla a esa errónea conclusión._

—_Pues no parece, Edward —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_No, no, no, Bella, por favor no pienses eso. Ustedes son mi vida, la razón de mi existencia —musité negando con la cabeza y tratando de abrazarla. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de mí para hacerle entender que lo que pensaba no era cierto._

—_No me toques, Edward —exigió colocando mis manos a modo de defensa frente a su cuerpo y retrocediendo dos pasos, como si yo fuera un peligro que la estuviera acechando._

—_Bella, por favor —supliqué con la voz rota. Me estaba muriendo lentamente._

—_No, Edward. —negó con la cabeza—. Deberás demostrarme que ambas te importamos. Al primer fallo, tomo a Elizabeth y me voy de tu vida. Así podrás ser libre y dedicarte a tú trabajo sin que te estorbemos. Me voy a dormir con Lizzy._

—_No, yo iré a dormir al cuarto de invitados —murmuré con voz rota. La abracé fuerte contra mí pecho, necesitaba sentirla entre mis brazos, sentirla junto a mí o me rompería en pedazos. Ella se tensó entre mis brazos y no me correspondió—. Perdóname, Bella. Te amo. Las amo a las dos y no quiero perderlas. —besé su frente y suspiré profundo. Parecía que me arrancaran el corazón._

—_Yo también te amo —declaró cuando yo cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. La cerré tras de mí. _

_Recosté mi espalda en ella y me deslicé hasta sentarme en el suelo y me quebré. No pude más con el dolor, sentía que me asfixiaba. El dolor en mi pecho se intensificó._

_Lloré y lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan roto. Nunca había sufrido tanto como en este momento._

_Lloré más fuerte al escuchar los sollozos procedentes de la habitación._

—_Papi. —escuché que me llamaban. Levanté mi vista borrosa y la enfoqué en mi princesa. Mi nenita me miraba con sus bellas esmeraldas medio dormida y medio confundida—. ¿Pod qué llodas?_

—_Me duele la cabeza, princesa. —me puse de pie, tomándola en mis brazos. Me dio un beso en la mejilla._

—_Con esto se te quitadá —murmuró bostezando. Luego me dio otro beso._

—_Gracias, princesa. —le di una media sonrisa. Lizzy se acomodó en mis brazos, recostando su cabecita en mi hombro y escondiendo su carita en la base de mi cuello. Acaricié su pequeña espalda y le di un beso en la mejilla._

_La cargué hasta su habitación. La acosté en su camita, recostándome detrás de su pequeño cuerpo rodeándola con mi brazo. _

—_Te amo, papi —susurró con su ojitos cerrados acurrucándose contra mí pecho._

—_Te amo, princesa —susurré besando su cabello. Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y suspiré profundo. No sé en qué momento me vencieron los brazos de Morfeo._

Me removí inquieto en mi cama, me encontraba entre dormido y despierto. Después de estar rememorando en mi mente esa terrible noche. Empecé a tener una pesadilla. Bueno, así se sentía.

"_Estaba en un lugar oscuro, cuando logré enfocarme parecía un bosque. Estaba corriendo entre los árboles buscando aquello que me importaba más que mi propia vida. Tenía la sensación de que iba a llegar tarde y no lograría llegar hacia donde mi corazón me pedía a gritos que llegara. A lo lejos escuché el llanto de mi princesa y a mi Bella llamarme, pero se le partió la voz y no terminó de decir mi nombre. Un sensación de opresión me apretó el pecho, me hacía falta el aire, mis piernas se debilitaron y caí impotente en el suelo. Ordenaba a mis piernas moverse, pero éstas no me obedecían. Llegaron de forma fantasmal, rodeándome, dejándome solo tirado en medio del círculo. _

—_Me las pagarás caro, Cullen —señaló una voz oscura, muy distorsionada. Se rio con una risa macabra. _

—_Edward. —oí el llamado de Bella—. No vayas, es una trampa."_

Me desperté sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada y cubierto de sudor. Respiré profundo para calmarme. Ahí me di cuenta del cuerpo cálido de mí Bella, ella dormía del lado izquierdo, mi brazo rodeaba su cintura, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho, muy cerca de la cabecita de nuestra princesa, quien dormía profundamente sobre mi pecho. Al parecer mi mal sueño no logró despertarlas.

No quería preocuparlas con estupideces, hoy era el cumpleaños número tres de mi princesita. Ella estaba creciendo muy hermosa. Sin duda debía enviarla a un internado de monjas hasta que cumpla los cuarenta años.

La decoración de la fiesta sería de La Sirenita. Mi Bella, mi madre, mi hermana y mi cuñada se encargarían de todo mientras Emmett, Jasper y yo íbamos a la agencia. Había hablado o más bien rogado a la duende que la pospusiéramos hasta mañana que no tenía la obligación de ir a la agencia y podía estar con mi familia. Pero la duende del mal no di su brazo torcer.

"_El viernes es el cumpleaños de Elizabeth, ¿por qué he de hacer la fiesta el sábado, Edward Cullen?". _Así que hoy tengo la cabeza dividida en dos: el cumpleaños de mi princesa y que me pueden llamar en cualquier momento mi contacto en el prostíbulo.

—Edward —murmuró mi Bella sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Sonreí como tonto. Siempre me ha gustado escucharla hablar en sueños y más sabiendo que yo los protagonizaba y que mi princesita había heredado.

—Mami —susurró mi princesa cambiando de lugar hasta dejar su carita en la base de mi cuello, logrando así que pudiera sentir su suave respiración contra mi piel.

Besé a mi Bella en la frente, apreté un poco más el brazo rodeaba posesivamente su cintura. Besé la regordeta mejilla de mi niña y apreté un poco más el brazo derecho, el que rodeaba su pequeño y delicado cuerpecito, mi mano descansaba sobre la de mi Bella. Su brazo derecho pasaba por encima de mi pecho y su mano estaba situada en la cinturita de nuestra princesa.

Mis princesas se despertaron al cabo de unos veinte minutos. La primera fue mi Bella, así que los dos entre besos despertamos a nuestra bella durmiente. Nos levantamos, luego de que las acorralara a las dos entre la cama y mi cuerpo y les hiciera cosquillas hasta que se les salieron las lágrimas.

Entre risas los tres hicimos el desayuno favorito de mí princesa: "hot cakes con jarabe de arce y chocolate caliente". Al finalizar, quedamos cubiertos de harina y chocolate, aunque eso no nos impidió comer entre risas. Saboreé este momento, era una sensación indestructible, no lo cambiaría por nada, siempre y cuando estuviera seguro que ninguna de las dos corría peligro.

Nos dimos un rico baño los tres juntos en el jacuzzi que duró al menos unos veinte minutos. Salimos con el tiempo justo para eludir a mi madre y mi hermana para poder llegar puntual a la agencia.

Mientras mí Bella vestía a nuestra princesa sobre nuestra cama con un hermoso vestido ligero de color rosado con lazos blancos y unas bailarinas blancas, entré al armario para vestirme con un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca manga larga dejando el ultimo botón sin abotonar. La chaqueta del traje, alineado, botones, bolsillo en el pecho parche, manga larga con botones, 2 bolsillos con tapa, bolsillos interiores del mismo color del pantalón. Zapatos de vestir de color negro. Traté de domar mi cabello, pero fue una misión imposible, por lo que me rendí dejándolo desordenado. En mi muñeca me coloqué el reloj Rólex de oro que me regaló mi Bella antes de comenzar nuestra relación. Ese reloj tiene mucho significado emocional para mí. Por último me puse colonia. La última lanzada por _Dior_, obsequio de mi dulce y adorada hermana.

Regresé de nuevo a la habitación. Mi Bella ya había terminado con mí princesa. Su cabello estaba lacio adornado con una diadema blanca. Me quedé recostado al cabecero de la cama con ella contra mí, sus piernitas a cada uno de mis costados. Ambos veíamos la televisión, estaba pasando Phineas y Ferb. Pero de vez en cuando baja la vista a su bello rostro. La veía cómo chupaba su dedito. Mi mano acariciaba tiernamente su pequeña espalda. Mi Bella aprovechó ese momento para perderse dentro del armario.

Continuamos en esa posición por unos veinte minutos más. Mi Bella salió del armario con un vestido azul celeste de tirantes finos cuello en V, ceñido al cuerpo. Se adhería a ella como una segunda piel. Llegaba hasta unos cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla. Resaltaba sus senos. No sabía si era mi imaginación, pero se veían un poquito más grandes al igual que sus caderas. De calzado, unos _Jimmy Choo_ de doce centímetros de color negro.

Recorrí su cuerpo, devorándolo con la mirada. Me detuve en esos bellos pozos chocolates que me observaban con un brillo en ellos. Le sonreí torcidamente, la sonrisa que sabía era su favorita. Me correspondió deslumbrándome con su bella e inocente sonrisa. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Extendió su mano en una invitación silenciosa, invitación que no dudé en aceptar.

Me levanté de un salto, acomodando a mí princesa en mi brazo derecho, besé su regordeta mejilla, ella me sonrió con su dedito en la boca. Tomé la mano que me ofrecía, mientras que ella con la otra apagaba con el mando el televisor. La atraje hacia mí y le di un casto beso en los labios, luego le besé el dorso de la mano. Solté su mano para que mi brazo rodeara su cintura.

—Estás hermosa y muy, muy apetecible —susurré en su oído, apretando el brazo que la rodeaba.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —declaró antes de besarme el cuello. Haciendo que mi miembro palpitara dentro de mi bóxer.

—Mmmm… —ronroneé mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja—. No empiece algo que no podrá terminar, señora Cullen —dije besando su cuello. Ella soltó unas risitas. Observé a Lizzy mientras descendíamos las escaleras y suspiré aliviado al darme cuenta que no había prestado a nuestro intercambio sexual. Lizzy iba más concentrada en chupar su dedito y en jugar con mi cabello, desordenándolo aún más si eso fuera posible. Pero no me importaba.

Me acompañaron hasta el Volvo. Besé a mi nenita en ambas mejillas y en la frente, se la pase a mí Bella para luego darle un beso profundo. Saboreé sus labios al principio, luego pedí acceso a su boca y ella de inmediato me lo concedió. Mi lengua se enredó en la de ella, dominándola. Al separarnos por la falta de aire, le mordisqueé el labio inferior. Acaricié tiernamente su mejilla sonrojada, le di un casto beso antes de separar nuestras frentes que estaban unidas.

—Yo también _quiedo_ uno, papi —pidió mi princesa con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sonreí y le di un piquito en los labios.

—Te amo, princesa —le dije acariciando su mejilla

—También te amo, papi —susurró sonriendo.

—Te amo, señora Cullen —aseveré besando a mí Bella en la frente.

—Yo también lo amo, señor Cullen —secundó con una sonrisa y las mejillas se tiñeron de nuevo. Sonreí como un verdadero tonto—. Ahora vete, Alice está por llegar.

Asentí antes de subir al Volvo. Abrí la puerta del garaje, saqué el coche de retroceso justo antes que el Porsche de Alice bloqueara la entrada. Toqué la bocina dos veces, antes de acelerar. Por el espejo retrovisor, vi como mi hermana pequeña hacia un rabieta. Se veía hermosa con esa pancita de seis meses. También observé cómo mí Bella y mí Lizzy se doblaban de la risa. Sonreí abiertamente por contemplar tan hermosa escena.

Llegué a la agencia diez minutos más tarde de la hora usual, pero no me importaba. Esos diez minutos estuve con mis princesas. Di órdenes de lo que debían hacer cada quien y me encerré en mi oficina con un montón de documentos.

Así paso mí día. Estaba tan concentrado en los documentos que no me había dado cuenta la hora que era, hasta que unos toquecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi concentración.

—Edward, es mejor que te vayas, así no llegarás tarde a la fiesta de Lizzy —comentó Jasper entrando a mí oficina, detrás de él venía Emmett. Dejé sobre la mesa los documentos que leía con mucho interés. El fin de los Vulturi se acercaba pronto—. Nosotros dos nos haremos cargo de la agencia lo que resta de la tarde.

—Está bien —acepté levantándome de la silla con la carpeta en mí mano. Lo cierto era que no quería defraudar a mí Bella nuevamente—. Debes leer esto con mucho detenimiento.

—No te preocupes, todo estará en orden —aseguró esta vez Emmett, mientras yo dejaba la carpeta en manos Jasper—. Es mejor que lleguemos tarde nosotros que tú. Dile a Rose que me espere.

—Claro, hermano —acordé antes de abrazar a ambos. Tomé mi chaqueta y la llave de mi Volvo. Debía pasar por el regalo de mí princesa.

Salí de la oficina despidiéndome de mis compañeros en el proceso. Bajé el ascensor acompañado por otro agente. Él trabaja para la DEA. Conversamos del cargamento de drogas que había evitado la entrega y ahora se encontraba en las bodegas. Me despedí de él con un apretón de mano.

Me monté en mi Volvo y salí del estacionamiento. La tienda de mascotas donde recogería el regalo de mí princesita quedaba a media hora de la agencia. Encendí el estéreo y coloqué el CD de Debussy, "Claro de Luna" llenó el silencio del coche. Pero, al cabo de unos minutos, fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil. Lo busqué en el bolsillo de mí chaqueta. En la pantalla indicaba "Número desconocido".

—Cullen —contesté.

—Soy Biers. Dentro de quince minutos será la entrega. Debes apresurarte —informó y colgó de una vez.

Mierda, Riley es mí contacto dentro del prostíbulo de Victoria y James. Ese sería el lugar de la próxima entrega de los Vulturi. No sabía si eran drogas o trata de blancas.

¿Ahora qué hacía? Iba rumbo a buscar el regalo de mi princesa. No me daba tiempo de devolverme a la agencia, por más que acelerara. Estaba a unos nueve minutos y de allí al burdel hay unos diez minutos. Si me devolvía no llegaríamos a tiempo. Marqué el número de Jasper.

_Te has comunicado con Jasper Hale, por favor deja tú mensaje._

"_Joder, cuántas veces les he dicho que no apaguen los benditos celulares", _pensé cabreado golpeando el volante. Marqué el número de Emmett.

—Cullen —contestó. Suspiré de alivio.

No podíamos dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Mis princesas debían estar seguras, no vivir constantemente bajo amenazas sin ellas darse cuenta. Mi deber era protegerlas.

—Emmett, la entrega se llevará a cabo en diez minutos en el prostíbulo de Victoria y James. Necesito a todo el equipo —dije rápidamente. Espero a que confirmara y nada—. ¿Emmett?

Revisé el móvil y la llamada se había caído. Intenté nuevamente y me envió directo al buzón.

_Te has comunicado con Emmett Cullen, por favor deja tú mensaje. Si eres mi osita, nos vemos en la noche bebé y prepárate._

Bufé exasperado.

Dios, ¿es que mi hermano no podía ser un poco más normal? Cómo viene a poner eso en la contestadora.

Lo más seguro era que se había quedado sin baterías, como es habitual en él.

"_Perdóname, Bella. Pero lo hago por ustedes",_ pensé dando la vuelta en "U" en el semáforo. Sé que está prohibido hacerlo, pero solo me quedaba diez minutos de plazo, por lo que debía apresurarme. Pisé a fondo el acelerador.

Me estacioné en mi destino cinco minutos más tarde, me salté varias señales de tráfico. Dejé el Volvo lo más escondido que pude. Biers me esperaba en la entrada. Antes de bajarme del coche, busque mí arma reglamentaria y verifiqué que estuviera cargada. De la guantera, tomé dos cartuchos. Me quité el saco, dejándolo en el asiento del copiloto.

—Biers —saludé caminando hacia él.

—Estamos sobre la hora —informó permitiéndome entrar al local.

Por dentro estaba tenuemente iluminado en algunos lugares. En cambio, sobre la barra y la tarima donde hay un palo de baile las luces brillaban un poco más.

—La entrega será por la puerta trasera. Vamos, ni Victoria, ni mucho menos James deben verte o todo se joderá.

Apenas lo escuché, la música sonaba muy fuerte. El humo en el aire y el parpadeo de las luces mareaban un poco. Me condujo por unos largos pasillos con muchas puertas, parecían los cuatros que utilizaban las chicas aquí.

Saqué el móvil, debía llamar a Jasper, necesitaba refuerzos. Me pareció oír un golpe en alguna de las puertas, pero no le presté atención. Tenía que terminar el texto y enviarlo antes de posicionarme. Me sorprendí y casi choqué cuando Riley se detuvo abruptamente.

—Lo siento, pero tienen a Gabriela y a Angy —indicó mirándome con disculpa. En ese momento sentí un fuerte golpe detrás de mí cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de cuello. Sentía el cuerpo liviano, me sentía adormilado. Intenté moverme, pero me fue imposible. Abrí mis ojos asustado. La habitación estaba en penumbras, parpadeé varias veces tratando de enfocar algo. Pero me di cuenta que estaba sentado en una molestosa silla, con mis piernas atadas al igual que mis brazos, pero estos lo estaba detrás de mí espalda. Además de estar también amordazado.

—Al fin despiertas —murmuró una voz en la oscuridad, segundos después se encendió la luz cegándome momentáneamente—. Qué honor. He aquí al mismísimo Edward Cullen. Sabes, mi tío se pregunta por qué no te quedaste como el niño bonito que eres. Disfrutar de tú vida y de la sexy esposa que tienes. Pero no, el gran Edward Cullen, heredero de las empresas Cullen, debía ser un agente del F.B.I para jodernos la vida. Pero ya como no entiendas por las buenas, entenderás por las malas, como te valió un cacahuate las amenazas. Mi tío se vio obligado a tomar medidas extremas. Cierras el caso y dices que no hay pruebas incriminatorias contra los Vulturi y que somos inocentes o tú hermosa esposa e hijas pagan las consecuencias.

—No te atrevas acercarte a ellas —gruñí destilando veneno en la voz. Sobre mi cadáver les ponía un dedo a mis princesas.

—Denle su merecido, sin pasarse de la raya. Luego lo dejan ir —dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que habían cuatro hombres más en la habitación.

Se acercó uno, pero no pude ver su rostro. Lo tenía oculto bajo un pasamontañas. Fue ahí cuando sentí el primer golpe justo en mi estómago, dejándome sin aire por unos segundos. A ese le siguió otro y otro y otro, hasta que perdí la cuenta.

Solo pensaba en mí Bella y en mí princesita, en sus bellas risas, en sus sonrojos, en sus tiernas caricias. En que ellas son lo que más amo y lo más preciado en mí vida. Prefería vivir mil veces esto con tal de que ellas estuvieran completamente seguras.

Sentí un golpe más y cómo mi cuerpo con toda y la silla se impactaba contra el suelo. Mi cabeza rebotó contra este antes de caer en la inconciencia. Se vino a mí mente el rostro de mí Bella y Lizzy sonriendo.

"_Las amo",_ fue mi último pensamiento antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad.

Desperté desorientado, me dolía todo el cuerpo. La cabeza parecía como si me fuera a explotar. Me dolía fuertemente el torso, al parecer debía tener unas costillas fracturadas. Me dolían los brazos por tenerlos en la misma posición por mucho tiempo. Traté de moverme pero me fue imposible. Levanté mi cabeza ignorando la fuerte punzada, necesitaba saber dónde estaba y qué hora era.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —el grito de la mujer taladró mi cabeza—. Iván, ven acá, por favor.

— ¿Estas bien? —escuché que le preguntaba angustiado y un poco agitado. Debió correr hasta ella. Traté de enfocarlos, aunque no logré verlos, la calle estaba tenuemente iluminada—. Yendry, por Dios, responde. ¿Es el bebé?

—Estoy bien. Hay un hombre herido allí. —oí pasos que se acercaban. Intenté hablar pero me dolía mucho las costillas—. Señor, ¿está bien?

—Yendry, por Dios, mujer, no te acerques, puede ser peligroso. —el hombre trataba de llevársela.

—Iván Alvarado, ese hombre está herido y yo lo voy ayudar. Así que deja de hablar y ayúdame a levantarlo que con este enorme barriga no puedo sola.

—Está bien, mujer, no te alteres —pidió el tal Iván antes de agacharse a mí lado para luego desatarme—. ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó ayudándome a levantarme.

—Edward Cullen —respondí ignorando el fuerte dolor de mis costillas.

—Te dieron bien duro, amigo. ¿Problemas de faldas, drogas, alcohol? —indagó.

—Soy del F.B.I, trabajo en un caso, por eso estoy así —informé sosteniéndome el costado derecho.

—Venga, hombre, lo llevaremos a emergencias —aseveró abriendo la puerta trasera de su coche. Me quejé por el fuerte dolor en mi torso cuando me subí.

— ¿Llamamos a su familia? —inquirió la señora desde el asiento del copiloto—. Por cierto, soy Yendry y él es mi esposo Iván.

—No puedo llamar a mi esposa, mi hija es muy pequeña para traerla a esta hora a emergencia. Además de que solo la preocuparía. Mi hermano mayor también tiene una nena pequeña. —comencé a explicar. No entendía la razón, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Ellos se arriesgaron ayudando un desconocido en la calle—. Mi hermana menor tiene seis meses de embarazo. Angustiaría a mi madre si la llamo a esta hora. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

—Es casi media noche —respondió Yendry amablemente.

"_Mierda, me perdí la fiesta de mi princesa",_ pensé quejándome por el dolor.

Llegamos a emergencia veinticinco minutos más tardes.

Aunque yo lo sentí como eternidad.

Iván amablemente me ayudó a bajar. Entramos y de inmediato me atendieron un par de enfermeras. Luego se les unió un doctor. Me examinó por completo, me tomaron varias radiografías del torso y de la cabeza. Al final tenía cuatros costillas fracturadas más varios hematomas y una contusión en la cabeza. Nada de gravedad. Por las costillas no podía hacer fuerza y debía estar en reposo por varios días.

Sorpresivamente en el rostro no tenía casi golpes, solo una pequeña herida en mi ceja derecha de cuando caí contra el suelo. Vendaron mi torso y me dieron medicamentos para el dolor. Como era solo un ambulatorio no me podía dejar hospitalizados, por lo que debía acudir a uno por la mañana.

Salí dispuesto a tomar un taxi, tenía todo conmigo: mis documentos, mi arma, la llave de mi coche. Todo. Pero allí estaban Yendry e Iván ofreciéndose amablemente a llevarme hasta mí casa. Como estaba muy cansado, drogado, ya que encontraron rastro de anestesia lugar en mi sistema más la medicación para el dolor, acepté sin oponerme.

En el camino me contaron que estaba allí gracias al pequeño Josué que tenía antojo de comer helado de chocolate con limón. Iván no le encontraba lo sabroso en eso. Se estremecía de solo imaginarlo. Hasta yo lo hice, ganándome un dolor en mis costillas. Pero lo comprendía perfectamente. Mi Bella con el embarazo de Lizzy le daban nos antojos raros y difícil de conseguir a las tres de la mañana.

Me dejaron frente a mí casa, donde todas las luces estaban apagadas. Sabía que me había ganado que ellas durmieran sin mí, así que lo iba a respetar. Entré directo a la cocina tanteando en la oscuridad por un vaso de agua. Hacía demasiadas horas que había tomado agua y el cuerpo me lo exigía. Le marqué al mí jefe.

—Brandon —contestó con voz adormilada.

—Soy Cullen.

—Edward, ¿qué ocurre?

—Lo del prostíbulo fue una trampa de los Vulturi. Casi acaban conmigo —informé.

—Lo hicieron porque están acorralados. Pronto caerán, ya verás. Tómate unos días y no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso mientras tú estés ausente.

Corté la llamada y subí a pasos lentos las escaleras directo a la habitación de invitados. Me quejé por el dolor al despojarme de la ropa. Muy lentamente me introduje en la cama, cayendo de inmediato en un sueño reparador.

Desperté agitado, levantándome de golpe de la cama, me encontraba bañado en sudor y con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si me faltara algo muy importante y esencial para vivir.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, apenas había logrado dormir unas cuatro horas. Pero no me importaba, necesitaba sentir junto a mí a mis princesas. Entré al cuarto de baño, me lavé la cara y me observé en el espejo. Gracias a Dios tenía un corte en el labio inferior y en la ceja o a mí Bella le daría un ataque.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, me dolían las costillas cuando caminaba. Con movimientos torpes hice el desayuno para mis princesas. Sabía que era muy temprano, pero quería darles una sorpresa y necesitaba pedir disculpas nuevamente.

Hice _hot cakes_ con jarabe de arce, crepes con mermelada de fresa, zumo de naranja, chocolate caliente y café. Coloqué todo en una bandeja y subí a paso lento las escaleras.

Abrí primero la puerta de la habitación de mí princesa. Me sorprendí al ver la habitación en penumbra.

"_Durmió con mi Bella",_ pensé saliendo de la habitación, crucé el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación. Ésta también estaba en oscuridad, extendí el brazo y encendí la luz.

Dejé caer la bandeja al darme cuenta que no había nadie y la cama estaba hecha, señal que no habían dormido en ella.

_No, Edward. Deberás demostrarme que ambas te importamos. Al primer fallo, tomo a Elizabeth y me voy de tu vida, Edward. Así podrás ser libre y dedicarte a tú trabajo sin que te estorbemos._

Escuché la voz de mí Bella en mí cabeza.

—No, no, no, Bella, por favor —susurré.

Ignorando el dolor en mis costillas caminé a pasos apresurados hacia el armario. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver que faltaba una maleta y algo de ropa. Me olvidé completamente del dolor y me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que encontré. Un pantalón chándal de color negro y un suéter manga larga de color azul oscuro, de calzado tenis Adidas de color azul.

Bajé las escaleras marcando el número de la casa de mis padres.

— ¿Diga? —habló mi madre con voz somnolienta.

—Mamá. —tomé la llave del coche de mí Bella del llavero.

—Edward —susurró con voz llorosa.

— ¿Bella y Lizzy están ahí? —pregunté subiéndome en el coche.

—Oh, Edward —balbuceó afligida.

—Mamá.

—No, Bella no está aquí —informó mi padre muy molesto—. ¿Ahora sí te importa tú familia Edward?

—Papá —articulé con voz llorosa—. ¿Dónde están? Por favor, dime.

—No lo sé, y si lo supiera no te lo diría —aseveró antes de colgarme.

Tragué el nudo que se formó en la garganta.

Marqué el número de Alice. Al quinto timbre, contestó.

— ¿Edward? —balbuceó.

—Al, por favor, dime dónde están Bella y Lizzy —supliqué ansioso por su respuesta.

—No debería hacerlo, pero eres mi hermano y, a pesar de todo, te amo. Están en casa de Rose —respondió con un suspiro.

—Yo también te amo, Al —declaré cambiando el rumbo. Estaba por llegar a casa de mis padres.

—Pero si vuelves a lastimarlas, me olvidaré de que eres mi hermano y te cortaré las pelotas —amenazó y me colgó. Tragué grueso. Mi hermana era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

Me tomó quince minutos llegar a casa de mi hermano. Mi corazón se saltó dos latidos al ver cómo subían dos maletas a un taxi y mi Bella, con mi princesa en brazos, se despedía de mi hermano y de Rose.

"_No, no, no, ellas no pueden dejarme",_ pensé bajándome rápidamente del coche.

— ¡Bella! —llamé con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas en mi pecho.


End file.
